I'd Come for You
by MidnightTygerlily
Summary: What would a woman do when her heart is broken&her love unrequited?Lord Niklaus is about 2 find out.A conceited playboy finally finds his match in beautiful Caroline, cousin to Paulina, the original Petrova.  Will he be forced 2 live 4eternity without her
1. Chapter 1

**_Note from the Author: Have you ever heard the saying Don't mess with a woman scorned? This story is my version of how and why Klaus was cursed to walk the earth as a vampire. This curse is not The Curse of The Sun and The Moon. This story begins with Lord Niklaus as a human and his human lover Paulina Petrova in 10th Century England. Enter Paulina's beautiful cousin Caroline. What would a woman do when her heart is broken and her love unrequited?  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She walked into grand hall of the castle and looked around. Every head turned as she walked the room looking for him. Her raven hair cascading down her back setting off the dark tones of her scarlet dress.

She finally caught his eye. He excused himself from the gentlemen he stood with and approached her. Her heart sped up and she could not breath. He reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. She sucked in a short breath as he kissed her hand.

"Miss Petrova." he said. "You look beautiful."

"My Lord Niklaus." she turned her head to the side. He smiled.

Niklaus offered her his arm and they walked the perimeter of the room.

"Are you enjoying the party Paulina?"

"Oh yes My Lord. It's wonderful." she said and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She wanted him right then in this room full of people but he would not have it. They would steel away like they always did and be together. Everyone in town knew what kind of man Niklaus was but Paulina did not listen. After a while Niklaus leaned in to Paulina and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me out in the horse stables." he said His breath hot in her ear. Paulina felt her whole body tingle as he squeezed at her side and then walked away from her. She fidgeted nervously afraid someone had heard. She walked past a mirror on her way out the door and stopped. She pinched at her cheeks to make them flush and smoothed her long dark hair. She was very beautiful. No one would contest that. She, like Niklaus was conceded as well. They both cared too much about themselves and their looks than anything else. That was true for Paulina until she lay her eyes on Niklaus. She was entirely in love with him. And she would make him love her. She had a knack for making people do what she wanted. One way or another.

Paulina slipped out the door and hurried down the stone steps. She hoisted her skirt off of the ground and walked quickly towards the horse stables. She had to stop her self from running to him. She had to play this just right. She could not seem all to eager. He wouldn't like that. Paulina stood in front of the stable door and waited. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her slipping away. They had not. She smiled then stepped forward cracking open the door. The silvery moon light shone through the door as she stepped through and on to the hay covered floor.

"My Lord." she called out. She heard nothing but the horses moving in their stalls. She looked around but could not see anything in the dark.

My Lord Niklaus." she said a little louder. Suddenly the stable door shut and she was in complete darkness. Paulina held her breath as she heard foot steps behind her. They moved closer to her and his hands were on her waist. He pulled her forcefully towards him. Paulina gasped in excitement. She wouldn't admit it but she like it when he was forceful with her. Pushing her to her limit every time.

Niklaus slid his hands down her stomach and held her to him. He moved her hair to the side with his free hand and kissed her hard on her neck. He bit and sucked and licked at her neck and she liked it. He pulled at her layers of skirt and raised them up to her waist. He pushed her forward towards the wall. She yelled out as his body crashed into hers.

"Shhhh." he hissed. She giggled as he turned her face and kissed her lips. He pushed her skirt up higher exposing her and took her roughly from behind.

* * *

><p>Paulina walked the streets of square her arm linked to another beautiful woman.<p>

"I am so happy you were able to come visit cousin." She turned her face towards the beautiful blonde girl. She smiled at Paulina.

"I am happy as well Paulina." Paulina hugged on to her cousins arm a little tighter.

"Oh Caroline. I am going to bring you to all of the parties and introduce you to everyone. We are going to have so much fun together."

"We are cousin." laughed Caroline.

The two girls walked and giggled and chatted. Paulina noticed Lord Niklaus up ahead. She smiled and walked a little quicker. Caroline hurried to keep up. Pauline was not going to miss her chance to see Niklaus.

"Wait a moment. Why are you walking so quickly?" laughed Caroline.

"Hello Miss Petrova." said Niklaus.

"My Lord." she said as she bat her eyes at him. He looked for Paulina to Caroline. She looked up at him and was struck silent. He stepped back to look at her better. She was beautiful. The sun glinted off of her golden hair. Her sky blue dress brought out the blue of her eyes. They were the bluest eyes Niklaus had ever seen. She stared at her and he felt like all of the air had be sucked out of him. He stood straight and regained his composure.

"And who is this?" he asked Paulina.

"Oh this is my cousin Caroline. Caroline this is Lord Niklaus." she said. Niklaus took a deep bow in front of Caroline. He looked up at her and smiled. He stood straight again then took her hand and brought it to his lips. Caroline shuddered at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Enchanted." he said. "You are not from around here are you. I would have remembered seeing you around." Caroline laughed.

"And I you My Lord." she said. Niklaus smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I am visiting my cousin for a few weeks."

"Cousin." he said looked back at Paulina.

Paulina stood watching them amazed. "No this was not happening." she thought. She had been looked at by many men the way he as looking at Caroline. Niklaus never looked at her that way.

"We are having another gathering at my parents home in a weeks time. You must come." He said looking to Paulina then to Caroline.

"Oh a party. I love parties." said Caroline. She smiled at Niklaus. He watched her lips.

"Please come. Both of you."

"Paulina." Caroline said as she turned to her cousin. "My first invitation to a party since I have been in town." she smiled and laughed looking up at Niklaus. She could not hide her excitement. He smiled wide at her. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Then I would be honored to have you as my guest at your first official party." He smiled from ear to ear. Paulina's eyes were wide as she watched them gush at one another.

"We will try My Lord. We can not make any promises." she said. A thick layer of jealousy in her voice.

"But cousin it will be my first party and I am his guest."

"Come Caroline." she said. "We must be going." Paulina pulled at Caroline's arm.

"My Lord." said Paulina. Niklaus had all of his attention on Caroline now.

"Lord Niklaus. It was a pleasure." said Caroline as she curtsied. Again Niklaus took her delicate hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"The pleasure was all mine Lady Caroline." He pressed his lips again her cool skin and held it there for a long while. He looked back up to her face. She smiled and he saw her cheeks flush pink.

The girls turned and started to walk away. Caroline turned and looked back at Niklaus. He was looking back at her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please tell me what you think. Are you interested in finding out more? What does Paulina do to keep them apart? Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niklaus separated himself for his hunting party. He walked quietly through the trees. His feet crunched the twigs on the forest floor. He bend down suddenly and ran his hand along some deep gashes in the truck of a tree. A buck had been by and dug his antlers into the tree trunk. He stood up straight and walked on. In the distance he saw him. A large buck stood looking at him. He moved cautiously and quietly as to not disturb the buck and spook him. The buck turned his head and started to walk off in the distance the he was gone from his sight.

Niklaus stalked along the edge of the woods listening. His heart thundered in his chest and his breath was quick and hard in his lungs. He stopped and listened for his prey. A short distance away a large buck moved into his view again. Niklaus moved quietly reaching back and grabbing an arrow from its quiver and moved to the bow in his left hand. He pulled back the string and held the bow tight. He readied himself to release the arrow. Niklaus steadied his breath and then let go of the bow string. The arrow went whizzing through the air towards the buck. Something in the distance spooked the beast and it went off running. Niklaus had missed his target. He cursed out loud and started to walk towards the area he had shot the arrow. He saw the yellow feather end sticking out of the ground and bent to pick it up. Nearby he heard the rush of the river. Just a few hundred feet he knew of a pond where he had run off to many times when he was younger and even now to sit and relax and think. Away from the others. Away from his parents.

He walked slowly taking in the early morning air. He stretched his neck and let the sun hit his face. The sound of the rushing water got louder and closer. And his mind wandered like it always did. He enjoyed being out in nature on his own. Clearing his mind, getting perspective. But today his mind was not clear. It had not been free of her since he had seen her a few days earlier. Caroline. He thought of Caroline. Her beautiful porcelain skin. Those shockingly beautiful blue eye. The way she smiled and the shape of her lips. He tried to clear his mind of her again but it was no use. She was stuck there. Niklaus walked through the pocket of trees that surrounded the pond and stopped suddenly. Were his eye deceiving him? Up ahead of him she sat on the stone around the water. Her legs were dangling over the edge, her feet submerged in the water. She leaned back on her arms and stretched her neck towards the sun. She had taken her over coat off and sat in her linen shift . Her shoulders were bare and glistening. Her hair was long and loose over her shoulders. Niklaus stood and watched her. The sun shone through her thin linen shift and he saw the outline of her body. He was struck again by who incredibly beautiful she was. He thought about approaching her but he did not want to disturb her. He moved a step closer and stepped on a twig. The sound was deafening in the quiet forest. Caroline sat up quickly and looked directly at Niklaus. There eyes met and held.

"Lord Niklaus." HIs hunting party had found him. "Niklaus." the men yelled again. He turned his head and saw one of his men approaching.

"My Lord. We thought you had been hurt." he said.

Niklaus turned to look back towards Caroline. She was gone. He stepped forward and looked again.

"I ummm… I follow the buck I was after this way. He had gotten spooked and ran off."

He looked once more for Caroline before he turned and joined his men and left the forest.

* * *

><p>"So where were you so early this morning?" asked Paulina as she and Caroline walked through town again.<p>

"I went for a walk in the forest." Caroline answered. Then her mind wandered off to Niklaus.

"A walk." she said and pulled a face.

"Yes I found a beautiful pond this morning." she said. Her eyes were far away and dreamy. She was thinking of Niklaus again. Caroline felt herself getting pulled to the side. She snapped back to reality and saw Paulina's face in hers.

"Do I look ok?" she asked. Caroline blinked wildly. She was not sure what was going on.

"Cousin please." Paulina shook her shoulders. "How do I look?"

"You look fine my cousin. Why?" asked Caroline.

"Lord Niklaus." Paulina said and smiled. "He comes this way." Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach at the mention of his name. Paulina leaned back a peeked around the corner.

"I have not seen him in a few days and I want to look good for him." she said adjusting her self and smoothing her dress.

She looked back up at Caroline's face. Paulina reeled back. "What is that face for?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Caroline said. "I just did not know that you were serious with him."

Paulina looked at Caroline and smirked. "We are as serious as either one of us could be." She giggled and turned. She enjoy making Caroline jealous. Paulina walked back into the crowd and pulled Caroline with her.

"Lord Niklaus and I have an understanding. We fit well together. We both value the same things. Wealth, power, beauty." she said.

"You know cousin there is more to life than wealth and power." Caroline said. She had heard many stories about Lord Niklaus since she has been here but something about him told her there was more to him than that. More than the spoiled playboy she was told he was. He had more to him and she knew it.

"Like what cousin? Without wealth you can't have the beautiful things that you want. And I love beautiful things." She smiled.

Niklaus made his way closer to them but had yet to notice them. Paulina stopped at a group of ladies she knew and talked. Caroline stood back and listened to them gossip. Niklaus noticed Paulina and walked towards her.

"Good afternoon ladies." he said smoothly and made a quick bow to them. Paulina moved her position closer to him.

"My Lord." she said coyly. Niklaus looked at the and smiled then he noticed Caroline standing close by. She nodded at him and turned and walked away. He watched her as she left tuning out the ladies talking to him. He never lost sight of her in the crowd.

Caroline walked and took in more of the square. She knew her cousin would never notice that she was gone and she didn't care. She turned the corner and her eyes fell on Niklaus. He was leaning against a building a few steps ahead. When she came into sight he stood up straight and walked towards her.

"Caroline." he said

"My Lord." she said back and walked past him. Niklaus hurried to keep up with her.

"So did you have a nice morning?" he asked smirking.

"Yes." she said.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me this morning when I saw you at the pond." He reached his hand forward and grabbed her arm. She slowed her pace then stopped walking.

"I was thinking about you and then you were there." Caroline turned and faced him. "I have not been able to get you out of my mind since we met." He said staring into her eyes.

"And I suppose that just now you were thinking about my cousin and she was there." There was a nasty tone in her voice. Niklaus stepped back from her and scrunched his face.

"No not at all." he said.

"So then you can tell me that you do not have a relationship with my cousin My Lord." Niklaus stood motionless. He wasn't even breathing. His reputation had finally caught up with him.

"I did." he said. He sounded ashamed. "But that is over." he added quickly.

"According to whom?" Caroline said. She did not falter. She did not flinch. She never broke their eye contact. The instant she saw him she felt something for him. She could not explain it or understand it. She had never felt like this before.

Niklaus had nothing to say. He was speechless for this first time in his life. He stepped towards her. She held her breath trying to hide her feelings for him. He reached up and smoothed her hair out of her face. He looked in her eyes.

"I assure you Lady Caroline anything that existed between Paulina and myself has ended." He trailed his fingers down her cheek to her collar bone. Caroline felt chills run down her spine then a ripple of heat shook her body. She looked up at Niklaus breathless.

Caroline closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. His face was close to hers. His eyes took in every detail of her face. He smiled.

"I should go." she said and pulled away from him. Caroline gathered her skirt in her hands and moved away from him. Niklaus watched her as she hurried away from him. Before she turned the corner Caroline looked back to Niklaus. He thought he saw her smile as she walked to meet up with Paulina again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline washed and dressed early that morning. She walked out into the main room of the house and saw her Aunt standing my the fireplace.

"Good Morning Caroline." she sung. Sometimes Caroline did not know how Paulina was even related to them all. Madam Petrova was kind and sweet and loving and fair where Paulina was sometimes sour in her disposition, rude and nasty. But she did have a sweet side too but unfortunately that was not seen as much as they would like. Madam Petrova walked over to Caroline and embraced her. She leaned back and smoothed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"So beautiful Caroline." she said then turned back to the hearth. "Why are you up so early dear girl?"

"I thought I would go into town for you this morning. Give you a bit of a break." Madam Petrova turned and faced Caroline again.

"Give me a break?" she said. Her expression changed from a questioning to a broad smile. "I would like that my dear. Thank you."

Caroline readied herself to walk to town. She walked out of the house and to cool morning air hit her in the face. Caroline closed her eyes and breathed it in. She smiled as a ray of sun hit her face. She opened her eyes and began her journey into town. She loved this countryside. It was a lot different then from her home up north. The flora and fauna here were much more lush. She felt she could make a lovely home here. Caroline walked on. She heard the heavy sounds of hooves getting closer to her. In the distance heading towards her she finally saw him come into sight. Caroline knew instantly that it was Lord Niklaus. The horse stopped suddenly and whinnied. Again Niklaus could not believe his eyes. She stood motionless holding a large basket. She wore a pale gold gown and her hair was half braided and the rest loose down her shoulders. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He dug his heal into his steeds side and urged him on slowly. Caroline began to walk forward as well. Niklaus could not fight the smile that spread across his face.

"Good Morning Lady Caroline." He said slowing his horse to a stop.

"Good Morning my lord." she said catching his eyes in a glanced then looking away quickly. Her stomach fluttered.

"Where are you headed this morning?" he asked.

"I am heading into town to run some errands for my Aunt." she answered.

"Are you sure that you are related to Paulina?" he asked with a laugh. Caroline looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him then laughed and smiled.

"Would you like me to take you into town?" he asked. He felt a warm tingle inside of his stomach at the thought of Caroline wrapping her arms around his waist as they rode by horseback.

"No. Thank you My Lord. I enjoy walking." she said and smiled shyly at him. Niklaus swung his leg over and jumped to the ground next to Caroline.

"Would you mind if I walked with you then?" he asked. They were face to face, just inches between them.

"Not at all my Lord." she answered and turned to start walking away. Niklaus grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Niklaus. Please. You don't have to call me My Lord." he said looking into her eyes. She nodded then turned and walked. Niklaus grabbed the reigns to his horses bridle and tugged on them gently and clicked his tongue for the horse to walk.

They were quiet for a few moments before Caroline began.

"I am sorry for the other day My Lord." she said. He turned his head and looked at her. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Niklaus." she said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I am sorry if I were rude to you. About my cousin and yourself. It is none of my business if you have a relationship with her My L…" she caught herself. "Niklaus." She blushed a little. Niklaus smiled too.

"You were not rude." he said. Then they were silent again.

"So." he said finally. "I have not seen you in town lately. What have you been doing?"

"I have been helping out my Aunt."

"Helping her out?" he asked.

"Yes with cooking and taking care of the house. My cousin does not help out as much at home as she should." Caroline admitted.

She turned her head and looked at Niklaus. They smiled at one another.

"My cousin is more interested in sport and play than in home and family. She always was. So I have come to stay with my Aunt and Uncle and have chosen to help them at home. Like a good girl should." she said and nodded agreeing with herself.

"It is very kind of you to offer your assistance." He said.

"Oh its nothing really. I do the same things at my home so why should I not while I am here. I rather enjoy it. Taking care of a home. It is gratifying." she said and laughed. "That probably sounds silly to some one like you. You have people who do those things for you."

"No not silly." he said then thought that nothing she said could sound silly to him.

Caroline looked up at the canopy of trees above them.

"Oh my it is so beautiful here." she said. Niklaus looked at her.

"Yes beautiful." he agreed then turned away quickly before she caught him staring at her. "And you are from up north." he said. Caroline turned to him and stared then she smiled shyly. Niklaus' breath caught in his chest.

"Oh course you already know things about me." They entered the outskirts of town. The noise of the people bartering and children running and playing surrounded her. He looked at Caroline's face and saw a look of contentment wash over her. She held out her hand and touched his arm.

"I just wish you would have asked me. Get to know me from myself not others. If you let others perception of you get in the way someone may not find out the true you inside." Niklaus looked at her in amazement. Caroline walked on and stopped to get the things that her Aunt needed. Niklaus followed closely. As long as he was near her it did not matter what they did.

"Thank you Niklaus for walking with me." she said as she readied herself to venture home.

"You are leaving so soon." he said sadly.

"I must go back." she said. No matter how much she did not want to leave him.

"I will escort you home Caroline." he said walking towards his horse.

"No please. You don't have to. I will be fine on my own." She reached forward and gripped his strong hand. Niklaus looked down at their hands then back up to her face. She smiled then let go of his hand.

Caroline turned and started to make her way through a crowd of people.

"Caroline." he called after her. He ran up to her. He stopped and looked in her eyes. He had forgotten for an instant what he wanted to say.

"When can I see you again Caroline?" he asked bracing himself for her answer.

She stepped forward and leaned in to him.

"You have a tendency to find me where ever I am My Lord." she said.

She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered "I will find you next time." Caroline back away from him then turned and made her way out of town. Niklaus stood his heart thundered in his chest and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caroline sat on tree swing hung on a large oak tree branch. She swung back and forth slowly. She leaned her body back and extended her arms. She stretched her neck out and gazed up at the trees above her head. The birds chirped and flew over head. Caroline closed her eyes and tuned out all of the sound. She thought of him. She could not seem to get Niklaus out of her head. His eyes, his smile. The way his hair feel on his brow. She smiled at the thought.

She heard a horse and opened her eyes. She sat up straight and looked around. She saw Niklaus' white horse tied to the fence post in front of the house. Caroline stood quickly and walked towards the house. She rounded the corner and saw Niklaus standing the the doorway, Paulina standing in front of him. Caroline stopped short and walked the rest of the way to the door. Niklaus turned and saw her and smiled.

"Caroline. There you are." said Paulina, the taste of jealousy in her mouth. "I was just about to go looking for you cousin." She watched as Niklaus' demeanor and face changed when he saw Caroline. His eyes brightened and his smile was wide. His body relaxed and he was truly happy staring at Caroline. Paulina watched as Caroline's face flushed and she lowered her eyes to the ground then back up to his face. Paulina felt the bile rising in her stomach. This was not happening she thought. But it already had. What ever hold Paulina had over Niklaus was gone. He had forgotten about Paulina and whatever they may have had between them, even if most of their relationship was a figment of Paulina's imagination.

"Niklaus." Caroline said. "What are you doing here?" Caroline could not conceal her happiness.

Niklaus. Is she kidding? Did she just call him Niklaus. Even Paulina who had been intimate with him never called him Niklaus. It was always "My Lord or Lord Niklaus." This has gone to far.

"I have come to invite you to my home for a party. As promised Caroline." he said with a sickening twinkle in his eye. Paulina's stomach churned.

"A personal invitation." she gushed at him. "Thank you My Lord." she said. He took her hand and held it. Caroline looked up at him and the look in her eyes at that moment set Paulina's insides on fire.

"Yes. Thank you My Lord." Paulina said. They both turned and looked at her. It seemed they had forgotten she was there. "We will of course be there." Paulina finished. She fought with her anger to smile at them.

Caroline and Niklaus looked at her momentarily then were fixed back on one another.

"Well I should be going. I wouldn't want to barge in a ruin your day." he said shyly.

"Oh no Niklaus. You could not ruin anything." Caroline said and turned away from him. Niklaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He slid his hand down from her elbow to her hand and took her hand gently. He raised it to his lips and kissed her hand.

"I will be seeing you." he said and stepped back. He walked back to his horse and mounted it. He nodded at Paulina and rode away.

* * *

><p>Paulina walked through the forest muttering to herself. She was in a fit of anger. She knocked slightly into trees and stumbled on fallen branches.<p>

"Who does she think she is." she muttered.

"Coming here." she stopped suddenly. "AND RUINING MY LIFE." she screamed. The birds in the tree near by fluttered and squawked and flew up in the air. Paulina screamed again and gripped two fists full of her hair. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. She moved quickly now straight ahead. There was a small bush with tiny white flowers. Paulina ran up the the bush and dropped to her knees. She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and plucked a few leaves off of the plant with the fabric covering her hand. She folded the handkerchief and tucked it back in her pocket. She stood up slowly and smoothed her dress. She ran her hands trough her hair and regained her composure. She turned on her heels and started to walk back home. She laughed out loud as a devilish smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>Paulina stood at the hearth intently watching the tea water boil in front of her.<p>

"Carolina." she hollered. "Would you like some tea?" she said.

"Yes Please." Caroline answered. The same sinister smile was on Paulina's lips again. She took a cup from the table and poured some tea into it. She placed the cup next to her at the hearth. Then from her pocket she produced the handkerchief with the leaves she had collected from the forest. She unfolded the fabric and dropped the leaves into the steeped tea. Caroline came to the table and sat. Paulina took the other cup and poured out Caroline's special tea. Paulina walked over and handed Caroline the cup. She went back to the fire and grabbed hers and sat across from her cousin.

Caroline sipped her tea.

"Paulina. May I confide in you?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I think I am in love." she said and buried her head in her hands. Paulina heard her muffled laughter and surprised every urge to reach out and hurt her.

"In love cousin. With who?" Paulina didn't even need to ask.

"Lord Niklaus. He is so sweet and smart and kind and…" she stopped and looked at Paulina. "I'm sorry for gushing so but I just can not help it."

Paulina lifted her tea cup to her lips and drank slowly. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"And Lord Niklaus returns this affection?" she asked.

"I believe so." she said and smiled. "I think so." Caroline felt her heart race.

"You know Caroline. Lord Niklaus can be a bit fickle. Are you sure this is a wise choice?"

"You do not know him like I do Paulina." Caroline said glaring at her cousin. Her stomach lurched.

"You know him?" she scoffed.

"Yes. We have talked."

"Talked?" she asked again.

"Yes." Caroline looked at Paulina. She stood up and paced the room. She turned back to Paulina and felt sick to her stomach. Caroline left the room hurried. Paulina sat back in her chair and smirked. Just enough to make her sick not kill her.

Paulina stood up and walked towards the fire again with the two tea cups in her hands. She poured the liquid back in its pot and then dumped the pot out an open window.

"Looks like Lady Caroline will not be making the party." Paulina said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caroline lay on the bed sweaty and shaking. She had been very ill the night before. She lay in bed half delirious. Her mind was on Niklaus. She could not believe she was going to miss the party. The party she was his guest at. The party that would have changed her life. Paulina walked in to the room in her deep indigo gown.

"Oh my sweet cousin. I am so sorry you can not come tonight. My Lord always has the best parties." Paulina looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her brown curls. "But we never really stayed for the entire party." She laughed and turned to look at Caroline. She was glaring at her.

"You did this to me." Caroline accused. "This is your fault." She said trying to sit up in bed. Paulina hurried to Caroline's side.

"Don't be silly Caroline." Paulina sneered at her.

"Oh you are burning up. Lay down Caroline." Paulina tried to push her down to the bed. Caroline fought her but was too weak. She gave up end lay her head down. She closed her eyes. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous again.

"Poor Caroline. Lord Niklaus will be so upset that you are not coming tonight." Paulina pushed the wisps of hair off of Caroline's sweaty brow.

"But I am sure I can take his mind off of it." Paulina said. The words biting at Caroline. She opened her eyes and look at Paulina.

"Don't worry I will take very good care of him tonight." The sickening smiled crossed her face again. Paulina stood up and smoothed her dress. She turned and shot a look at Caroline then smiled and left the room. The carriage that Lord Niklaus had sent for them was already outside. Caroline tried to get up again but got sick again.

Niklaus paced the grand room. He looked at all of the faces that surrounded him and smiled. They were not her. Her was waiting for her. He had never felt this way about anyone. This was love. Niklaus was in love with her. Caroline. His Caroline. He would profess his love that night to her. And he knew she loved him too. They had such a connection. She looked deeper then what everyone else saw. She saw the real Niklaus. She made him want to be the person she saw inside.

Out the window Niklaus noticed that the carriage had finally arrived. His insides jumped at the thought that Caroline was there. He had waited so long to see her again. He had waited forever to feel like this about someone.

Niklaus walked towards the door and saw Pauline walk in. He smiled as he stepped closer.

"Paulina." he sung and kissed her hand. He looked behind her for Caroline. He stood back for a moment and looked around. "Where is Caroline?" he asked confused.

"Oh My Lord I am sorry. Caroline fell ill and was unable to come." Niklaus did not look at Paulina. He stared straight ahead at the door. He hoped she was joking. His heart sunk in his chest.

"But she did send me along to keep you company My Lord." Paulina reached out and took his hand. "I can be a good replacement." she said and pulled him a little closer to her. He did not hear her. His heart was aching.

Niklaus shook himself out of his disbelief. He looked down and realized the Paulina had her fingers laced with his. He pulled away from her.

"Then I shall go to her. I will better for her until she is better." Niklaus walked away from her. Paulina stood stunned then suddenly sprung into action. She moved quickly between the crowd of people to catch up to Niklaus.

"My Lord please." she said trying to make herself heard over the chatter.

"Please My Lord." she said a bit louder. He did not hear her. Niklaus kept walking through the crowd.

"NIKLAUS." she said loud. He stopped and turned to her. A few others in the immediate area stopped talking and listened.

"My Lord please." Paulina said quietly again. "Please." she said and grabbed his hand. Paulina pulled him to a more quiet area.

"Paulina what is this? I must go." he sounded angry.

"Lord Niklaus please. Forgive me. But you see she would kill me if I let you go to her." Paulina stopped and quickly collected her thoughts. She swallowed and took a short breath. "Not in the state that she is in now."

Paulina saw the tension leave his body, his shoulders slumped. He shifted his weight from his left to right foot. He still held on to her hand. Niklaus did not speak.

"Please My Lord. She would never forgive me if I let you go and she was ill. She would be so upset with me… and you." Paulina was trying to keep him from running off to Caroline.

Niklaus looked up into Paulina's eyes and saw her desperation. He leaned back on the nearby wall.

"You are right Paulina. I would not want to upset her." He lowered his head and started at the floor. Paulina walked up to him and placed her hand under his chin. She gently raised his head and looked him in the eyes. Paulina felt her breath catch in her chest. He was amazingly handsome but the sad look in her eyes broke her heart, a little.

He leaned in closer to his face and touched her finger tips to his cheek. Niklaus knitted his brow and moved away from her.

"I need more to drink." he said and walked away from her. He felt very uneasy about Paulina. Suddenly something about her made him leery of her. He was uncomfortable around her. He watched as Paulina walked towards him with a goblet of wine. She handed it to him smiling wide. She raised her own goblet to him.

"My Lord." she said and raised the cup to her lips. She drank slowly watching him drink as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niklaus had several more cups of wine that Paulina had given to him. His mind still on Caroline. After a while Niklaus felt very drowsy and ventured upstairs to his room. Paulina watched him as he slowly moved up the staircase, gripping onto the wall for support. She smirked at the thoughts in her head and waited a few minutes before she head upstairs to him. She walked slowly down the hall to him room. She saw the golden flicker of the fire as she approached the doorway. Paulina stepped in at looked at Niklaus laying on the bed his legs hanging off the end. She walked over to him and gently placed her fingers in his knee. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Niklaus smiled wide at her.

"I have been waiting for you." he slurred. His head lolled back on the bed. Paulina smiled again and lifted her gown as she sat down next to him on the bed. She reached out for him and ran her hand up his arm. She felt her inside start to shake. They had not been together in such a long time. She missed the weight of his body on hers. She moved her hand up to his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. They were still closed but he was still smiling.

"You have." she said low and sultry. She licked her lips and leaned down closer to his face. Niklaus turned his face to her and his eyes slowly opened. He saw her, her golden hair and crystal blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Niklaus raised his hand and held the side of her face. Her kiss was familiar to him.

He leaned back and opened his eyes again. He saw her beautiful pink lips and kissed them again.

Paulina sighed and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. She swung her leg over and straddled him. She leaned down again and kissed his neck and lips feverishly. He opened his eyes a sliver then closed them again.

"I love you." he said. Paulina stopped what she was doing. She moved off of him and knelt on the bed.

"What?" she said. Niklaus did not answer her. He lay on the bed, his breath heavy with sleep.

"NIKLAUS!" she shouted. He groaned and moved up , now his entire body was laying on the bed.

"I love you." he said again. "Caroline." he finished then turned over on the bed and lay on his stomach. Paulina sat back on her heels and felt the searing hot pain of jealousy tearing into her chest. He really did love Caroline. She felt like she was going to be sick. Paulina raised her hands and held her head. She gathered her skirts in her hands and leapt off of the bed. She paced his room. Something had to be done. Something needed to be done to keep them apart. But what?

* * *

><p>The pale blue light of morning crept through the window. The room was cold now, the fire long burnt out. Niklaus lay in his bed asleep. Paulina sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. She watched the rise and fall of his chest. She watched him for a long time not blinking. A golden ray of sun broke over the hill and shone through the window. Paulina shielded her face with her hand. Niklaus moved and groaned on the bed. He was waking up. Paulina felt her heart speed up in her chest. His eyes fluttered open and her raised his hand to his head. His head throbbed. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked directly at Paulina. He blinked wildly and sat up quickly. The pain in his head even more excruciating. Paulina took a deep breath and stood up.<p>

"Paulina. What are you doing here?" he asked gritting his teeth through the pain in his head.

"Niklaus." she said and walked towards him. He moved back quickly trying to get as far away from her as he could. What had he done?

"Paulina what happened here?" he said again suddenly the pain in his head was gone and he felt sick to his stomach.

"My Lord I am not sure. You were very upset about Caroline not being at the party then you got very drunk and I helped you up to your room and then you begged me not to leave." Paulina put on her best act. She wrapped her arms around her middle and turned from him trying to hide the smile on her face.

Niklaus could not believe what he was hearing. She shook his head and paced the room. What had he done?

"And then you were kissing me and telling how much you cared for me." she said he back still facing Niklaus. "And then…." she lied. Paulina turned and saw Niklaus sinking to the bed slowly then he sat.

"What have I done?" he said. He rested his elbows on his thighs then put his head in his hands. Paulina walked over and stood in front of him.

"When do we tell Caroline My Lord?" she said. Niklaus was motionless. "We have to tell her something."

"We will tell her nothing Paulina. This never happened." He said standing up quickly. "This was a huge mistake." Paulina stepped towards him.

"That's not what you said last night." she giggled and reached up and touched his face. Niklaus caught her hand and pushed her away from him.

"Paulina understand this. We have nothing together. We will never have anything together and we will never ever speak of this night again." he turned to her, angry.

"And you think keeping this from Caroline is going to make it go away?"

"Do you think that when she finds out this happened…and she will… that she will forgive you?"

Niklaus turned from her again and walked towards the window. He was washed with guilt. Caroline was so sweet and so kind and loving that she would never understand this. She would never forgive him.

"Leave." he said. He turned his head and looked back at Paulina. "Leave me." he yelled.

"My Lord." she said and bowed.

She walked towards the door then stopped and turned.

"The guilt will eat you alive Niklaus. And she will never forgive you." she said and turned and walked out the door.

Paulina hurried through the quiet halls os the castle and out the door. She walked into the front gardens and breathed deep then started to walk home with a satisfied smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Niklaus racked his brain to make the pieces of Paulina's story fit into his memory but he could not. The last thing he remembered was Caroline not being there and he was upset. He wanted to go to her. He wanted to be with Caroline. She was sick but Paulina convinced him not to go. Then Paulina brought him a goblet of wine. Paulina… Paulina had done something to him. He knew it. He wasn't sure what she did but she did something. He felt the anger bubbling inside of him. He wanted to find Paulina. What kind of spell had she used? He alway knew there was something different about Paulina. There had been whispers in town that she was not right. She heard things and felt things that no one else did. She could do things that no one else could. He had never seen it but now he knew it was true. Paulina had to have done something. He loved Caroline so deeply after only a few weeks of knowing her that he would not jeopardize anything with her.

"Caroline." he said aloud. What would Paulina tell Caroline? Had she already told her?

Niklaus left the castle quickly and hurried to the Petrova house.

The hooves struck the ground with such force as Niklaus push his horse faster. Just ahead in a break through the trees he saw the Petrova house. His heart pounded in his chest. Niklaus slowed his horse to a gallop as he approached the from gate then to a stop. His dismounted quickly and secured the reigns to a post. Niklaus walked through the gate opening towards the front door and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a glint of gold. He turned his head and saw her. Their eyes connected for a hot electric few seconds and then she turned away. He knew at that moment. Niklaus ran towards Caroline.

"Caroline." he called out. She did not turn to him.

"Caroline." he called again. Caroline walked quicker. He caught up her and reached out for her arm. Caroline stopped and turned on her heels before he could touch her. She looked dead in his eyes. Her eyes were red and teary.

"Don't." she said. "Haven't you done enough?" she said. He watch as her eyes filled with more tears.

"Caroline." he whispered and reached for her. She did not moved away from him. His fingers gently brushed her arm sending shivers down her spine and breaking her heart. She looked up into his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Niklaus. How could you?" she said holding back a sob. He leaned in closer to her and touched her face with the back of his free hand. Her eyes held his gaze then she looked to the ground.

"I didn't do anything Caroline. I swear it." He said. She look back up at him her brows knitted together.

"Niklaus." she said harshly. "Please do not play me for a fool." she tried to pull away from him. Niklaus would not let go of her.

"I don't know how to explain it Caroline but I know with everything in my being that nothing happen between Paulina and I the other night." Caroline pulled her arm hard. Niklaus finally let go of her. She walked a few steps from him then stopped, her back facing him.

"i really should have known better Niklaus. I knew the stories. My cousin had told me the stories." she said. Her thoughts fell on Paulina. She remembered the night of the party but only in bits and pieces. She remembered being upset and distraught and very angry at Paulina but why? She had had horrible dreams about Paulina after that. Wicked dreams. Evil almost but no that was not possible. She shivered at the thought then turned back to Niklaus. He was right behind her and it startled her. She looked into his eyes. She could not believe that Paulina had told her. She did not believe that he had done what he did. That he had slept with Paulina after all that he and Caroline had shared. But what had they really shared? Her eyes followed the lines of eyes down to his lips. She leaned in slightly and before she knew it Caroline pressed her lips against his. They both stood motionless for a few seconds. Niklaus was the first to move. He reached his arms up and slid them around Caroline's waist pulling her closer to him. She sighed and let him hold her tight. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Niklaus. He was there right in front of her and this was happening. She raised her hands and gently touch her fingertips to his lips. Niklaus kissed her fingers. Caroline moved in again and kissed him, her fingers feeling their lips fuse together. She parted her lips slightly and Niklaus allowed himself to explore her. Her kiss was warm and sweet and intoxicating. Her hands moved from his lips to the back of his head. Her fingers gently racked through his long hair and pulled him closer to her. She opened her mouth more to let him kiss her deeper.

She stopped suddenly and pulled away from him. A knot was forming in her stomach. Her conflicted feelings were wrestling her inside.

Niklaus took Caroline's delicate hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I know that nothing happened between Paulina and I because I am in love with you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Caroline looked up in his eyes.

"I have never loved someone so much that I would do anything for them. I have never loved anyone but myself." he laughed.

Caroline felt a lump of emotion in her throat then hot tears pouring down her face.

"I love you Dear Caroline." he said again. "More than anything." Caroline kissed his lips softly.

"I believe you Niklaus." she kissed him again. "And I love you." She looked up at him again and held his face in her hands. A smile spread across his lips and he kissed her. He stepped back and lifted Caroline in his arms and held her kissing her.

"Niklaus." she giggled. "We should tell my family." Suddenly he stopped and brought her back down to the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well we must tell Paulina. So she knows for sure that there is nothing between you." said Caroline.

Niklaus walked from her and stood looking out into the forest that surrounded the grounds of the Petrova's property.

"Caroline. May I share a confidence with you?" he asked. Caroline walked towards him and reached out for his hand.

"Of course." He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They turned and walked in the field. He stopped when they had gotten a safe distance from the house. He turned to Caroline.

"Since you have been here with your cousin have you noticed anything different about her?"

"Different?" Caroline said then her mind was suddenly back to the strange dreams of Paulina. An evil grin. Mixing a vat of steaming hot liquid and ladling it out into tea cups and forcing Caroline to drink it.

Niklaus looked at her face and knew she felt it too. There was something about Paulina.

"No Niklaus." she said shaking her head.

"I can not pin point what it is but it is not right. Something evil, supernatural."

"No Niklaus." she said as tears sprung to her eyes again.

"Caroline. The day you fell sick what had you been doing? Was anything out of the ordinary that day?" He held her hands in his. Caroline looked beyond him and thought.

"No Niklaus." she said again. "Paulina had made me some tea. And then during the night I fell ill." she said. She looked back at Niklaus and the sickening realization that her cousin had drugged her washed over her. Niklaus felt her hands start to shake and she swayed a bit like she would faint.

"No. She would not. She is my cousin. My flesh and blood Niklaus. I can not believe that she would do something to hurt me." Niklaus framed her face with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I am beginning to think that she drugged me too. She brought me my wine the night of the party. She must have put something in it. I don't remember a thing."

Caroline put her hands over her face and sobbed.

"When we were younger Paulina could always do strange things. I never really thought that it was bad. They were always fun things like floating feathers. What would make her do something like this to us?"

"That is it Caroline. Us. Paulina does not want us to be together. She is trying to put a stop to what we have."

Caroline looked back up to Niklaus. Their eyes met and locked. Now that she had found him she was not going to let him go.

"Caroline. Run away with me." Niklaus said. Caroline stepped back and placed her hand on her stomach. Her nerves were jumping.

"Lets leave this place. Go away together." He said. "Oh Caroline I don't care where we go as long as you and I are together."

"Niklaus." she said stunned.

"Caroline if we stay here she will not let us be." Caroline turned and looked around at the house and grounds. She looked back to Niklaus.

"Runaway with you?" she said again. "Were will we go?" she said. Niklaus took her hand and kissed it.

"Anywhere my love. I have a cousin in London. We can start there." he said smiling.

"When shall we leave?" she said almost giggling.

"Tomorrow night my love. Let me get a few things together." He kissed her lips. "Meet me a night fall at our place. We will leave from there." he said.

Caroline smiled at the thought of the pond being their place.

"Yes my love." she said and reach out to touch his face. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to met hers. She kissed him softly on the lips. Again he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply and passionately.

It took everything inside him to stop from kissing her. He pulled away and walked towards the front gate and his horse.

"Tomorrow night my love." he said and disappeared around the corner of the house. Caroline stood in the field and raised her fingers to her lips and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Niklaus walked in the woods that next night just before night fall. His stomach flipped as he got closer and closer to the pond. Up ahead he saw a shadowed figure. Caroline he thought. He sped up to run to get to her quicker. She turned towards him. She wore a hooded cloak. Niklaus stopped suddenly in his tracks. She reached up and gently pushed the hood off of her head her dark raven hair glistening.

"Paulina." he said.

"Niklaus." she sung. Her eyes wild and her smile wide.

"Paulina what are you doing here?" he asked confused. "Where is Caroline?" He stepped forward.

"Now now." she said. Her eyes flit to the side and Niklaus followed them. He saw Caroline laying on the ground unconscious. He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"CAROLINE!" he yelled shaking her slightly hoping that she would open her eyes. He leaned his head down and listened. She was alive. She was still breathing. He lay her gently back on the ground and turned and faced Paulina. He got to his feet quicker than she anticipated and rushed at her.

"What have you done Paulina!" Niklaus reached his hands out to grab her. Paulina put her hand up and Niklaus stopped like he had hit a brick wall. He tried to move his feet but they were planted where he stood.

"Paulina. What is this?" she said gritting his teeth. His muscles ached from trying to move. He looked up at Paulina. Her face was calm and frightening. She twisted the strap of the satchel she held around her fist and walked slowly in a circle around Niklaus.

"Why Niklaus? Why her? We are of the same family. Why not me?" she asked calmly never looking at him. Niklaus did not answer.

"Why couldn't you just love me Niklaus?" she said looking up at him. "WHY?" she screamed. He did not answer. She turned to him. He looked up into her eyes with disgust.

"Who could love you when you do things like this?" he said. Paulina gripped at her stomach like she was going to be sick. She hunched over slightly and took two deep steadying breaths and straighten herself. She looked directly in Niklaus' eyes her face hardened by anger. She raised her hand towards him and flared her fingers then twisted her hand in the air like she was turning a knob. Niklaus buckled and fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Paulina watched for a few moments as he screamed in agony. And then as quickly as she made him hurt it stopped. Niklaus panted and groaned as he tried to sit up.

"I would be very careful of the things you say to me Niklaus." she said standing menacingly above him. Niklaus strained to look up at her. She was crazy and evil and they were going to die.

Paulina gathered her skirts in her hands and fell to her knees in front of him. She reached up and touched his face. Niklaus flinched and pulled back slightly. A sickening smile spread across her lips. She was enjoying this.

"Now Niklaus. Why do you make me hurt you? I love you so much." she said. Paulina leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You don't know what love is Paulina." she said. Caroline was struggling to sit up, her head was throbbing from her fall. She looked so small on the ground but her voice was strong. "You have never loved anything but yourself Paulina." she said again.

"That is why Niklaus and I are made for each other Caroline. We are the same." Paulina said raising to her feet. She ran her hand through his hair. He shrunk away from her touch. Niklaus looked at Caroline. Her eyes were determined and she was ready to fight.

"No Paulina. You are nothing alike. He has the ability to love someone else. He has the ability to change. You are selfish and horrible." said Caroline.

Paulina lunged forward and rushed at Caroline. She didn't even have a chance to get to her feet. Paulina gripped her around the neck and pulled her to her feet. Caroline raised her hands and held onto Paulina's wrist trying to pull her hand off.

"Paulina NO. STOP." cried Niklaus. Her spell was still on him. He could not move his feet.

"See what you make me do cousin. I don't want to hurt you but I am." Paulina was inches from her face. "Why couldn't you just leave him alone? Why did you have to pursue him? Like you were desperate for his attention. Really Caroline." She gasped for air as Paulina closed her hand harder over her throat.

"You take everything from me Caroline."

"Paulina stop. I'll do anything." said Niklaus. Paulina stopped suddenly. She released her tight grip on Caroline's throat. She turned and looked at Niklaus.

"I'll do anything." he said again. His voice was pained. He looked down a the ground. He knew what anything was. Paulina let go of Caroline and walked towards Niklaus. Her face changed from angered to overjoyed in a second.

"Then be with me Niklaus. Love me. Stay with me." she said as she approached him and again dropped to her knees in front of him. "I can make you happy. Haven't I made you happy before?" she pleaded with him. He looked up in her eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

Paulina slumped forward on to Niklaus. Caroline stood behind her holding a large tree limb. She looked from Paulina's motionless body to Niklaus then dropped the branch. She stood stunned at what she had just done. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Caroline." he said and reached for her. He still could not move from his spot. Caroline dropped to her knees and pulled Paulina off of him. She pushed her away and fell into Niklaus' arms.

"Let's go Niklaus. Let's get out of here." she sobbed into his shoulder. He did not answer. Caroline pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"I can't Caroline. I can't move. She has done something to me. I can not move." Caroline did not understand. She sat back on her heels and grabbed his hands. She pulled him with all of her might but he did not budge. Caroline stood on her feet and pulled him harder tears streaming down her face. She broke down in sobs and fell back down to her knees.

From behind them Paulina started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. She was angry. She sat up and saw Caroline embracing Niklaus and like a switch was flipped inside of her she flew at her again. Paulina reached inside her satchel and pulled out a dagger. The glint of the silver caught Niklaus' eye and before he could even react the blade cut into Caroline's back. She screamed out and fell back to the ground.

"He is mine cousin. He said he would do anything." Paulina yelled through her teeth. Caroline cowered under Paulina's oppressive form. Paulina stood over Caroline her blade dripping with Caroline's blood.

"He will never love you like he loves me Paulina." said Caroline through the pain. She could feel the fabric of her blue dress soaking through with her blood. Paulina looked from Caroline to Niklaus. She dropped her hand to her side still holding on to the dagger. She knew Caroline was right. He would never love her.

She looked past the two of them into the trees of the forest for quiet a while. She snapped back and looked down at Niklaus.

"You could have made this much easier on yourself." she said low and quietly. Paulina looked to Caroline and saw the fear in her eyes. Paulina dropped the dagger on the ground then raised both of her hands to Niklaus. She closed her eyes and began to mumble under her breath. Caroline could not believe what was happening. She did not understand what Paulina was doing. Again Niklaus started to writhe and twisting his body on the forest floor. Paulina raised her head up to the sky her chanting getting stronger and louder. Caroline moved forward towards Niklaus. Paulina snapped her head towards Caroline. Her eyes were large and black and lifeless. She quickly flipped her hand towards Caroline throwing her back and binding her to the ground. Tears fell from Caroline's eyes as she screamed out to Niklaus. She watched in horror as her love was in agony then suddenly still. Caroline could not contain her grief. Paulina lowered her hands and turned towards Caroline. Her eyes had returned to her normal doe-like brown.

"Paulina why are you doing this?" Caroline croaked wiping tears from her cheeks. She wanted to go to Niklaus but she could not stand. Paulina walked towards Caroline and knelt down.

"Our whole lives you had gotten everything that I wanted. Not this time Caroline." she said, her voice icy. "Not this time."

Caroline looked at Niklaus lying on the ground not moving, not breathing. Her throat burned and her eyes stung. She sobbed hard into her hands and let the hot tears drip down her face.

"If you love him Paulina then why did you kill him?" Caroline yelled.

"Oh I did not kill him Caroline. I have cursed him."

"Cursed?" she said looking up at Paulina in disbelief. Her eyes fell on Niklaus again.

He sat up quickly sputtering and gasping for breath. He looked around widely from Paulina to Caroline.

"What is happening?" he asked bewildered. "What have you done Paulina?" he looked at her angrily.

Paulina stepped back. She fluffed her skirts out and wiped some dirt off of her sleeve. She looked back up at both Caroline and Niklaus.

"You are the walking dead." she said. "You are cursed to walk the earth for eternity drinking the blood of your victims to survive."

Niklaus clenched his fist and pounded the ground. "Paulina." he yelled. His throat began to burn. He looked from Paulina to Caroline again. He slowly began to realize that he was different. He felt different. He did not feel a heartbeat. He did not have to breath air. He could hear, see and feel things far away. He looked at Caroline. He could feel her fear. He could hear her heartbeat. He could see the blood pulsing through her veins. His mouth began to water. His eyes began to tear. He looked at Caroline, his eyes full of pain.

"Are you saying that I am dead?" he asked.

"You are the walking dead. What they have called vampire. You will never age, you will never die. You must drink the life blood to survive. I am sure that you are feeling the thirst right now." she said and smiled.

"NO I won't." he said. "I won't do that. I will die first."

"You see Niklaus you will do it. You must do it. That is the plan." Paulina bent down and picked up the dagger again. She looked towards Caroline and motioned with her hand. "You can move now cousin." she said. Caroline slowly got to her feet then ran towards Niklaus.

He looked up to her and put his hand up. "Stop. Caroline."

She stoped short.

"Niklaus." she said softly.

"Please don't come any closer Caroline. I may hurt you." he said pain on his face.

"Niklaus you don't believe her lies do you." she said and moved forward to touch him. Niklaus caught her hand and held her away from him. He looked up at her. His eyes were dark and red. He opened his mouth and Caroline saw long sharp fangs. Caroline pushed back away from him. Paulina stepped up behind her and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her head back and exposing her throat.

"Now now cousin. Niklaus has to feed on human blood to complete his transformation." she said looking down at her cousin, her eyes wide. Niklaus looked at Paulina.

"NO!" he said. "I will not."

"But you will." she said and raised the dagger. She pressed it again the soft flesh of Caroline's throat. Caroline gasped at the feeling of the cold steel on her skin. She felt Paulina press harder then she felt the trickle of warmth down her neck. Niklaus leaned forward watching the crimson blood droplet draw a deep line in her porcelain skin. Paulina's eyes shot from Niklaus to Caroline. Niklaus licked his lips. Paulina smiled.

"Thats right." she said slowly. "Drink from her. Taste her life. Take her life." she said excited with anticipation of watching Niklaus embrace his new life. He leaned closer, as close as he could. Then he stopped and turned his head. He growled loudly. Disgusted Paulina let go of Caroline throwing her to the ground.

"You will drink from her Niklaus. You will take her life. Thats how it works. Thats the entire plan. She needs to die. You will walk this world for eternity without her. You have chosen her over me. That is how it will be." Paulina said. Niklaus was thrown by Paulina's confession. He looked towards Caroline, her eyes were frantic.

Paulina stood her arms folded, holding the dagger in one hand. She looked at Niklaus. He would not look at either of them. How could this be happening?

"Fine Niklaus if you refuse to kill her than I will." Niklaus turned back quickly just in time to see Paulina plunge the dagger into Caroline's stomach. Caroline screamed out in pain and grabbed at her stomach. The blood was pouring out fast turning the sky blue dressing crimson. Niklaus sat on the forest floor still unable to get to his feet. Still unable to fight for his love. Unable to save her. Paulina looked at Niklaus and smirked. She cupped her hands and let Caroline's blood pool in her hands. Caroline watched unable to stop it. She could not move from fear this time. Paulina walked towards Niklaus with the blood in her hands. With a nod of her head and a few mumbled words Niklaus was sitting straight up and completely immobilized. Paulina raised her cupped hands to his mouth and poured in the crimson life. Unable to fight back Niklaus swallowed Caroline's blood. Paulina lifted her spell and Niklaus fell to the ground. It took him a split second to right himself and stand on his feet. He lunged forward quickly and grabbed Paulina by the throat like she had done to Caroline.

"How do you like it Paulina?" he mashed his teeth together, his fangs exposed. Paulina's eyes bulged out of her head and she tried to fight for air. Niklaus raised her up off of the ground her feet flailing in the air.

"You can save her." she whispered.

"YOU LIE." he growled.

"NO." she squeaked as he tightened his on her.

Niklaus let her go. Paulina dropped to the ground.

"Tell me Paulina. How do I save her?"

"Your blood has healing powers." She said raising her hand slowly and rubbing her throat. Niklaus turned his attention to Caroline bleeding on the ground. She looked up at him her eyes half closed. He fell to his knees at her side and pulled her limp body into his arms.

"Caroline." he whispered. "I am sorry my love." he said. The scent of the blood was overpowering but he did his best to ignore it. His new way of life.

Caroline looked up at him and raised her hand. She ran the back of her hand down his cheek.

"Niklaus." she said softly.

"Paulina how do I save her?" he asked and looked up. Paulina was gone. "PAULINA!" he screamed. "PAULINA." his voice echoed through the trees.

"Niklaus." Caroline whispered again. "I am cold." she said. He pulled her closer to him and held on to her tighter.

"Caroline I don't know how to save you my love." Tears sprung to his eyes. "I don't know how. I'm sorry." he sobbed.

"Its ok." she gasped.

"I'm sorry." he said again. "We were supposed to get away and be together." he said tears falling from his eyes on to her cheeks.

Caroline breathed as deep as she could her wound was very close to her lungs.

"We will be together Niklaus. I will come for you." she said. Niklaus still held her body close to his chest.

"I love you." she whispered. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her temples into her hair. He sat and held her watching the light and life leave her eyes.

"I will always love you Caroline. I will never love another. I swear it." he sobbed. Niklaus leaned down and kissed her lips. She did not kiss him back. She was gone.

He sat for what seemed like hours holding her in his arms. He did not want to let her go. Niklaus dug her grave with his bare hands and laid her gently in the ground. He reached in the satchel he had brought with him and pulled out a white satin pouch. He pulled out a delicate gold ring with a square garnet stone and diamond setting. He lifted her left hand and slide his mothers ring on her finger like he had planned to do that night anyway. He folded her hands over her chest and with a heavy heart he pushed the earth back into the hole covering her.

He got to his feet and grabbed the satchel. He turned and set off to find Paulina.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She walked in her new town. It was her just older. He moved closer and watched her. The anger he held for over 50 years bubbled up inside of him. Seeing Paulina's face again. He held it back. He had searched for her for such a long time. A few more minutes would not kill him. The thought of what he wanted to do to her brought a smile to his face.

He followed her the rest of the day. She shopped she talked and she laughed. She was happy. He could not fathom that she was happy in her life. After everything she had put him through and she was happy.

Paulina walked home and he followed. The sun was setting quicker than she anticipated. The path she took was very dark that day. Paulina got an uneasy feeling inside. She turned around and looked behind her. She had the feeling that she was being followed. She turned back and continued on her way home down the deserted path.

"Paulina" he whispered. She whirled around and searched the forest. She saw no one. She turned back around slowly and began walking carefully, quietly.

"Paulina." he sung again. She turned her head slowly to the side and caught a glimpse of him. She turned fully facing him and gasped.

He was still as handsome as ever and young. He looked the same. He stood inches from her and smiled.

"Paulina." she said slowly, relishing in the look on her face. He had caught up with her and she had not expected that. She tried to steady her nerves but she could not. She always knew deep inside that he would find her and get his revenge.

"Niklaus." she breathed out. "You startled me." she said. She though quickly of how to get away from him but she knew she would not have a chance.

"Klaus." he said smirking. "I go by Klaus know." He stepped towards her slowly. Paulina was frozen in place. He reached torward to her and she flinched. He laughed and then ran his fingers down her face. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her blood was rushing through her veins. She saw his eyes darken and the glisten of his fangs in his mouth. She gasped.

"Now now Paulina. Don't act like this. You did this to me. It should not come as a surprise." He leaned in and breathed deeply and growled. Paulina closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"You are scared." Klaus whispered in her ear. "Good. You should be." he finished. She could hear the smile on his face. Then his hand was gripping at her throat.

Before she knew it they were at her small cottage in the woods. She opened the door and walked over the threshold. She turned and looked at Klaus.

"Invite me in Paulina." he demanded, catching her eyes. She stood straight up and breathed again.

"Please come in." she whimpered.

Klaus walked in the house and shut the door securely behind him. He walked slowly around the small one room cottage in the middle of the woods. Far away from everything and anyone that could here her screams. He turned back to her and she had not moved. She watched him, expecting his attack.

He sat down in a wooden chair close to the hearth.

"Light a fire my dear. It is chilly." he said. She stood a moment then moved towards the fireplace and started to build a fire. She had to do everything he said. She finished the roaring fire and turned towards Klaus. He could see the slightest glimmer of tears in her eyes and he smiled.

He reached down into a satchel he wore and produced a dagger. Paulina's eyes quickly moved from his to the dagger. He raised it into full view and touched the point to his finger.

"Funny thing about blades." he said slowly. "Normally over time they lose their point. They go dull from use." Again slowly like he was choosing every word so carefully. "Not this blade my dear. I kept this one especially for you Paulina." He looked up at her now a crazy gleam in his eyes.

"Do you recognize this dagger Paulina?" he asked staring into her eyes. She could not move a muscle from fear. She swallowed hard and looked from the dagger to Klaus.

"Yes you are right my dear Paulina. This is the blade that you used to kill my love and damn me to this life."

He stood up and walked towards the fire. He placed the blade in the hot coals and let it heat up. Paulina watched him in terror.

"You know how long I have searched for you. You have kept yourself hidden quiet well Paulina." He knelt down and turned the knife in the fire. He looked up at her and her stomach churned. "But you knew I would find you." He stood up with the red hot dagger in his hand. "And you knew what would happen next." He said.

"Its a bit poetic using the same knife you killed Caroline with to kill you."

Klaus stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm. Paulina fought him. The harder she fought the more he seemed to like it. He pulled her arm up and turn it exposing the sensitive flesh. Klaus smiled and placed the blade on her skin. Her skin sizzled and bubbled under the hot steel. Paulina clenched her teeth and tried not to scream out. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her bottom lips quivered. Klaus leaned in to her ear.

"You know you want scream Paulina. Go ahead. No one will hear you."

Paulina raised her chin to the ceiling and bite her lips hard drawing blood. It trickled down her chin and glistened red in the fire light. She felt his tongue licking the blood from her face and clenched her eyes shut tighter. Fresh hot tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her face.

"I can taste your fear Paulina." he snarled and pulled her head down so she looked him in his eyes. His blood lust dark eyes, his fangs ready to strike. Klaus grabbed a fist full of her dark hair and craned her neck. He sunk his fangs deep into her flesh. Her body spasmed in his arms and the searing pain pulsated through her body. He drank a little then stopped.

"We must prolong this experience Paulina. You have put me through so much pain that you deserve just as much."

Paulina looked down at Klaus her eyes red with tears.

Her lips were dry. She tried to lick her lips and continued.

"What if I could take it away. Would you spare me then?" she said. He threw her down on the bed and turned from her.

"Please Paulina. I know the way to stop this curse. I have a witch in my employ now. I know your secrets." He said as he turned to face her again. Her eyes were fixed on him.

"The only way to end this…to not see my Caroline everywhere and not be with her is to kill you." Klaus looked at her. Paulina could still see the hurt in his eyes. For 50 years she was there, haunting him. Watching him, always. But that was all. They could not speak , they could not touch, they could not love. This was what Paulina wanted. She wanted Klaus to suffer. He had chosen Caroline over Paulina. He would live for eternity without her but always with her.

Paulina stood taller. She had gotten her courage back. The wound on her neck had stopped bleeding. The burn on her arm had stood bleeding too. Klaus walked towards her.

"And once you are dead I can finally be at peace." Klaus blamed himself for Caroline's death. That was obvious. He wanted to end this curse and send her away so they both could rest even though he would live on forever.

"Sop kill me then." she said. Klaus was now face to face with her.

"In time Paulina. It took me 50 long years to find you. I am going to savor torturing you." he smiled. Paulina face was stone and then he saw a smile. Klaus was confused.

"You are too late Niklaus." she almost laughed. "Did you not think I already thought of that little loophole?" Klaus walked up to her and grabbed her. She smiled and laughed in his face.

"I have already put a plan in motion in the event of my death."

"What do you mean?" he hollered and pulled her closer to him.

"Once I die another is created. A doppelganger. A piece of me will live on forever and so will your curse." she laughed. "So you see you are too late." Klaus was livid. He breathed deeply through his nose and let go of her. He turned and walked towards the window and looked out into the forest.

"That still doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun." He turned quickly and was in front of her faster that her eyes could see. The dagger penetrated the flesh of her stomach. He took the blade out and held it in front of her. Klaus licked the blade as Paulina watched.

"I hope you have a high threshold for pain Paulina because this is going to hurt."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

15th century England Klaus sat by the fire in his northern England castle. He didn't even feel the warmth on his skin. He leaned forward quickly and reached into the flames. He watched as his skin blistered and bubbled. A strange grimace spread across his face although he did not feel the pain. He had turned his emotions off years ago. He pulled his hand out and watched as it healed itself. He turned and looked towards the door and looked back at his hand.

"Hello brother." he said as Elijah walked towards him.  
>"Niklaus." Elijah said slowly, glancing at his hand watching the flesh regenerate itself.<br>"I have some news." "About the doppelganger." Klaus said raising a glass of wine to his lips and drank.  
>"Yes." he said standing a short distance from Klaus. "Get her and bring her here." he said<br>"But brother she has done nothing wrong. She is innocent in Paulina's curse against you. And Caroline." Klaus snapped his head up and glared at Elijah.  
>"Do not mention her name to me." he yelled. "Either of their names."<p>

No one else knew of his personal torment day in and day out except his brother Elijah. And now he was beginning to resent confiding in him. He resented turning Elijah centuries ago because he wanted a companion that he could speak to. Someone to share the stories off their past and keep the memories of his human life close. A companion so he would not arouse suspicion living alone. It made it easier. The life they lead.  
>Someone was always watching his back for thought that the more places that he lived in and moved to that he would lose Caroline. But that was not the case. There was no breaking their connection, their curse. For she was cursed as well as he was. She was not able to rest. She was bound to Klaus for eternity. In life she would have wanted nothing else, but like this was no way to be with the one you loved.<p>

Caroline followed him where ever he went. Wanting him, calling out to him, screaming for him. But when he looked at her, when he saw, her she was standing silently. He had tried to speak to her. He had tried to touch her but could not. Caroline was distraught. She was tired from trying to reach out to Niklaus. 500 years of watching him was exhausting. And heartbreaking.

"Bring her to me Elijah." he growled. He turned and looked at his brother.  
>"The doppelganger will break the curse." he said again and raised a glass again. His eyes searched the room and fell on Caroline. Standing, ghostly and silent.<br>"NOW!" he hollered. Elijah looked at the place where his brothers eyes had before. He saw nothing. He turned back to Klaus and nodded.  
>"Brother." he said and turned and left. Klaus' eyes flit over to Caroline again then back to the dancing flames.<p>

500 years was a long time to be haunted by the love of your life. 500 years of trying to live his life without her but always having her near. He wanted to be rid of her now. He wanted peace for her and himself. He didn't want to be reminded of what Paulina took from them everyday, planned a party as usual. He always had parties. He wanted to be surrounded by people and have them worship him. Wealthy and handsome. He always enjoy being the center of attention. And as a vampire it was no different. His desire was heightened.

Niklaus walked down the staircase and into the room. He saw Elijah and made his way towards him. Then he saw her. She looked a copy of Paulina. Her raven hair hung over her shoulders in soft ringlets. He stopped dead in his tracks for a fraction of a second, not noticeable enough to the human eye. He continued to walk towards her. He felt her attraction to him. That would make what he needed to do easier. If she trusted in him and wanted to be close to him then he could take full advantage and control of the situation.

"Katerina." said Elijah. "May I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus."  
>Katerina Petrova curtsied to him never breaking their eye contact. Niklaus reached forward and took her hand in his. Elijah watched, his eyes moving from Katerina to Niklaus then to the kissed Katerina's hand.<p>

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Why doesn't he look at me when we make love?" Katerina wondering laying next to Klaus. "And even after. He does not meet my eyes." she thought. "Why?"

She lay on her stomach and watched him sleep. He always looked so sad. How could someone always be so sad. Look at what he had. A large beautiful home. Riches beyond imagination and tons of friends to share is all with. And yet he was sad. His eyes never danced like hers did when she looked at him. Katerina was in love with for a time there she thought he was in love with her too. He would dote on her. Show her around the all of his friends. They were constantly making love. But now it seemed like he was through with her. He was more annoyed with her and more short tempered with her. He would get angry at very small incidents and it would scare her. She started to think that he had another plan for her. He would spend less and less time with her, coming back home just before sunrise.

She decided to follow him one night. To see where he would go.

She followed closely behind him but far enough away so he would not know she was following him. He met up with a woman. Klaus' hands were all over her body. She giggled and kissed him. Katerina got sick to her stomach. After all this time she had spent with him. She thought he cared for her but clearly he did.

They disappeared down a dark alley. Katerina hurried to find them. She had lost them in her haste. She stood in the dark between two buildings and listened. Then she heard a soft moan. Katerina peeked through an open shutters of a window and saw them. Klaus had her dress off and her cloth undergarment down exposing her breast to him. Her back was facing Katerina and her blonde hair billowed down her back. His hands moved up her naked back so smoothly and gently that Katerina felt a shiver run up her spine. She could almost feel his fingers on her skin. She watched as Klaus lifted her up on the table and raised her skirt up. He moved to unbuckle his trousers and pulled her close to him. She groaned aloud. Klaus lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck. And then Katerina saw it. He raised his head and she saw his teeth glisten. Then he lowered his head again and sunk his teeth into her soft white flesh. The woman bucked against Klaus' muscular body and squirmed a little. He held her tight and close to him so she would not get away from him. The blood ran down the length of her back. The crimson blood glistened as it trailed down the white skin of her back. Katerina found herself transfixed on the blood. She found herself getting strangely aroused by this, by how Klaus was relishing in it as well. Her body was reacting to his pleasure. The pleasure the blood was giving him. He pulled his head from her neck and noticed the blood that had dripped down her back. He ran his fingers deftly from the small of her back to the nape of her neck smearing the blood as he went. He raised his fingers to his lips and licked the blood. She watched him half dazed, not really sure what was happening.

* * *

><p>Katerina left and made her way back home before Klaus. She walked slowly staring at the moon. The lovely wonderful moon. She loved the night. After a while she saw the lights of Klaus' estate. She crossed the meadow and walked through the garden. She entered the servant entrance. They had seen Klaus do it many times so she figured they would not even notice if was Katerina.<p>

She climbed the stairs to her room quietly and waited. After his nights out Klaus would come back to her and they would lay together. Tonight she looked forward to it more than ever. She wanted to ask him about what she had seen tonight. She wanted him to do it to her. She was intrigued. She wanted more. Katerina lay on her back, the warmth of the fire slowly getting colder. She played with the end of the ribbon that tied her nightgown closed. Now she knew.

Every night he came to her he would come to her and smell of drink and women and something else. Something metallic and earthy and now she knew. It was blood. She remembered the last time the taste of his kiss was different. Like somethings she had tasted before. It was blood. She thought back to her youth when she had hurt her finger and she bleed, she put her finger in her mouth to try and stop the bleeding. As she thought she drifted, she raised her finger to her mouth and touched her lips. She drifted off to sleep.

Katerina was woken by Klaus. He flopped down hard on her bed. She could smell the whiskey he had been drinking and the women he had been with, just like the other nights. Katerina turned and looked at him over his shoulder. He sat facing the the wall, staring. She moved slightly to go to him.

"Don't Caroline. Don't look at me like that." he said. He removed his boots from his feet and flung them towards the door.

"Its your fault." he slurred. Katerina craned her neck to see who he as talking to but she saw no one.

He fell sideways on the bed and raised his legs. He turned on his stomach and was turned to face him. She reached up and gently pushed the hair out of his face. Klaus' eyes suddenly flew open and he turned onto his back. He looked at Katerina and slowly smiled. He raised his hand at touched the side of her face. He pulled her towards his lips and kissed her gently. More gently then he had ever kissed her. Katerina felt her insides flutter. This is what she wanted from him. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes then closed his.

"I don't mean to do those things my love." he said and lay back down on the pillow. "I miss you." he whispered.

"I am right here my Lord Niklaus. There is no need to miss me. I am here." she said and moved closer to him. She leaned down and kissed his lips again. "I am here." she breathed.

Klaus raised his hand again and ran his fingers through Katerina's hair. She shuddered at the chills he sent down her spine. He moved quickly and flipped her over on her back. He lay on top of her and she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He kissed her deeply then gently kissed down her neck to her chest. He raised her nightgown to her hips and entered her easily. Katerina moaned softly. This was the most tender he had been in a long time. He moved deep and steadily. Katerina met his movements as her mind thought back to what she had seen Klaus do with the blonde woman earlier. Klaus kissed back up her neck and stopped at her ear. He gently traced her earlobe with his tongue.

"I love you Caroline." he said. Katerina sucked in a sharp breath. Caroline? Who was this Caroline? Klaus finished quickly after and rolled off of her and fell into a deep sleep. Katerina lay wide awake. She had heard this name before.

* * *

><p>Katerina decided that she would not go to Klaus as she always had before. She wanted him but now this last time was the last straw. She began to think that if he could go out and have fun and sleep with many different people than what was stopping watched the others in Klaus' court for days. She started to realize that many others here were like Klaus. Katerina became very interested in a young man named Trevor that came to Klaus' home to stay. And yes he was like Klaus. She could tell. Klaus spent many a night away and Katerina spent those nights getting closer to Trevor.<p>

Something had changed within her. She was harder now, less likely now to let her heart lead in matters such as this. Katerina was looking after herself and her own well-being now more than ever. And Trevor was in love with Katerina. Even though he was a 100 year old vampire she wrapped hi around her finger and manipulated her. They would make love outside under the stars and moon as many times as she wanted. And he loved every minute of it. But he was afraid. He was afraid that Klaus would find out about them and kill him. She was his in more ways then one and for a one very important reason.

* * *

><p>The time grew closer for Klaus to end his curse. He felt some guilt inside that he would not see Caroline any longer. He was unsure about how sacrificing the doppelganger would affect him as well? Would it kill him for good killing her? It was a chance he was willing to take. Either way his torture would be over.<p>

How stupid could Paulina be? Did she not think that Klaus would follow her family until he found her.

He sat in a chair by the fire. That night he would perform the ritual. When the full moon as at its highest point the witches would say the spell and he would drain the doppelganger and kill her. The witches spell would break Paulina's spell. After Katerina was dead there would not be another doppelganger like Paulina had promised. As long as a part of her was alive in the doppelganger the curse on Niklaus and caroline would be stead fast. And then there was Paulina's little loophole. If one doppleganger died then another would take her place. There was no telling where and when she would be born.

Klaus sat and watched the flames dance in the glass of whiskey in his hand. He knew she was there but he did not want to turn and look at her. She was always there. But doing this would free her so she could finally heard a flurry of commotion outside the sitting room. Elijah appeared at the door looking drawn and pale.

"Brother." he said to Klaus and stepped into the room. "She is gone." he finished.

Elijah stooped dead in his tracks, unsure of how Klaus would take this information.

"Who is gone?" he said pulling his attention away from the glass in his hand to his brother.

"Katerina. She is gone. She has fled….." Elijah chocked. Klaus had his hand wrapped around his throat and was squeezing hard.

"What do you mean fled? Why?" he demanded and answer. Elijah did not have any.

"It seems." Elijah started unable to finish Klaus' grip was getting let go of him and he fell to the floor. Elijah raised his hand to this throat and rubbed. He got to his feet and stood in front of Klaus.

"It seems Katerina has discovered her real purpose of being her and has run." Klaus turned and walked towards the back of the room, towards Caroline. He was trying had to control his fury.

"How did she find out?" he said slowly, gritting his teeth."Possibly from Trevor. He is gone too.

"Trevor." he yelled and flew back to Elijah and grabbed him by the throat again. "TREVOR. A man that you vouged for. A vampire that you said would be a welcome addition to our family." He tighter his grip harder. Elijah could hear the bones cracking, ready to dropped him in heap on the floor again.

"You find them both so I can kill them." he said and walked away from his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Present Day Mystic Falls

He stood and watched her. She sat with some friends outside a restaurant on Main Street.

The Mystic Grill. Minutes before he walked past her. She didn't even notice him. She was indeed the Petrova doppelganger.

Her hair was different. Straight and sleek. Her clothes were different too. She wore a cut off blue jean shorts and layers of blue tank tops varying from a deep teal to a light blue.

She laughed and joked and ate and drank. And Klaus watched her.

"So I see you made it safe and sound to Mystic Falls." said a familiar voice behind him.

Klaus turned and saw her.

"I don't know if you are very stupid or very brave for showing your face around me Katerina. Or should I call you Katherine Pierce?"

"I decided to go with Katherine Pierce once I came to the United States. I was sure you would find me. Seems I was very wrong there." she said smugly, looking Klaus from the corner of her eye.

"But as I see it Niklaus. If I had not done what I had I would never have come her and met The Salvatore brothers and in turn The Petrova Doppelganger so I believe a Thank you is in order." Klaus turned to her sharply his eyes dark with fury, his fangs long and glistening.

"You are lucky Katherine that we are out in public or I would rip your spine out of your mouth." He saw a flicker of fear pass through her eyes and he smiled.

After 500 years he could still bring that much fear to her and he liked it.

"Because of you. There should have never been another Petrova Doppelganger. So because of your selfishness this young girl will lose her life."

"My Selfishness?" she said gritting her teeth. He noticed her eyes flit to look at something behind him then back to his eyes.

"Oh come now Niklaus." she said and ran her fingers down his arm. Klaus moved quickly away from her touch.

"So with the information I have and now bringing you right to the latest doppelganger I feel I am ready to make a deal with you."

"Make a deal with me Katerina? You are in no position to make any deals with me."

"Oh but I am Niklaus. Without my knowledge of this town and our pretty little doppelgangers habits you would still be in merry ole England clueless." she said.

She was ballsy. He had to give her that.

"I give you the doppelganger to break your little curse and you leave me alone. You don't come after me anymore."

Klaus stepped up close to Katherine. Again he could feel her fear and he liked it. He looked over her shoulder and saw the doppelganger still sitting with her friends. He looked back at Katherine and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Now what fun would that be Katerina." he said his eyes moving back to the teenagers at the table then his body went ridged. He dropped his hand to his side and stared.

Katherine turned and looked to where Klaus' eyes were but she already knew what he saw, who he saw.

"Oh yes. The doppelganger Elena Gilbert has very pretty friends. Don't you think Klaus." He would not look away from her. It couldn't be.

Katherine moved in close to Klaus' ear.

"Her name is Caroline Forbes." Klaus did not move. "Hmmm Caroline." she said. "She looks very familiar doesn't she Niklaus?"

He tore his eyes from looking at her to Katherine. She was gone. Klaus focused back on her. It couldn't be. Could it?

Her face was exactly the same. The shape of her perfect nose. The lines of her chin. The way the corners of her mouth turned up even when she wasn't smiling.

And when she was, the way her nose wrinkled and the corners of her eyes crinkled.

Her golden hair sparkled in the sunlight the exact same way.

He watched her for what seemed like centuries. Her lips, she was wearing a bubble gum pink shade of lipgloss. If his heart could beat it would be pounding out of his chest.

"Caroline." he sighed too low for anyone near him to hear but she did. She looked around and furrowed her brow.

"I thought I heard someone call my name." she said to her friend who asked what the matter was.

She looked up again and out across to the square in the center of town, where Klaus stood.

Their eyes connected and he heard her pulse begin to race and her breath catch in her chest. Even from the distance between them Klaus knew he was looking into the eyes of the woman he loved and lost so many centuries ago. But how?

Her face began to redden and heat up. She raised her hand and touched her hot cheek then turned away from him.

Who was this man? she thought. She wanted to look back at him but did not.

"Hey Care you ok babe?" asked Matt. She turned back quickly and looked for him again. He was gone.

"Yeah." her voice crack slightly. "Yeah I'm fine." she said again. Matt stepped up to her and kissed her on the lips.

She smiled and pulled away. "Mmmmmm." she groaned. And looked into Matt's blue eyes. She gripped onto his muscular arm with both hands and slide them down to his hand.

She laced her fingers in his and put her head on his shoulder as they walked a few steps behind their friends. As they walked Caroline felt like she was still being watched. She turned her head and glanced behind them.

She saw him again. Closer this time. Again their eyes met. She felt her face getting hot again.

He seemed so familiar to her but why? How did she know him? She felt like she knew him?

She turned her head again and faced forward, watching where she walked holding on to Matt. Before they turned the corner she looked again at the man and smiled shyly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caroline stretched and yawned in bed her eyes still closed. Then she smiled. She had dreamt of him again. The third night in a row.

She opened her eyes and looked towards her dresser. Pictures of her family and friends were hung around the perimeter of the mirror. Her eyes stopped on her favorite picture of her and Matt.

"And there it is." she thought. That feeling she got in her gut. The guilt she felt every time she thought of him and then thought of Matt.

"Him." she chuckled to herself. She didn't even know his name. When she dreamt of him she never used his name. There was no need. They never talked in her dreams.

She smiled at the thought and stretched a little more, enjoying the tingling feeling in her belly. She could still feel his lips lingering on her skin.

Her cell phone rung and woke her from her stupor. She answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hi." she said in her just woke up groggy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No I'm up"

"Good." he said. Matt did have a very sexy voice on the phone.

"Is your Mom home?" he asked. Caroline giggled as she kicked the covers off.

"You know my Mom is at the station."

"Mmmm." he breathed into the phone.

"So you are all alone in the house. Are you feeling frisky babe?"

"MATT." she squealed. "Stop it." she laughed and sat up in stood up and walked to the mirror. She looked the reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in a messy pony tail.

She made a mental note to try and recreate it later after she showered. She liked how it looked. She wore a light pink tank top and a pair of striped boy short panties.

"OK." she continued. "Let me get ready and come pick up up in an hour."

"You got it babe." he obeyed and hung up the put the phone back down on her dresser and walked to the window. She pulled up the shade and let the sun pour in the room. Then her mind started to wander again. Would she see him today? She had not seen him since that first day in town. She shook the thought out of her head and walk to her closet and reached for her robe.

* * *

><p>Matt picked her up precisely one hour later.<p>

Caroline stepped out onto the porch of the house glowing in a golden sundress and sandals. Her hair was in a messy ponytail exposing the elegant lines of her neck and shoulders. She bounced down the walkway to Matt's car. He stood leaning against the passenger door waiting for his babe.

"Hey." she said and flung her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away quickly.

"Lipgloss." he said.

"Oh sorry." she said as she raised her hand and gently wiped the gloss off of his lips.

"I know how much you hate that." she said and shrugged.

Matt opened the car door for her and she got in the car. She flipped the mirror down and checked her lipgloss. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw some one standing in the garden. She turned her head quickly, realizing it was just the flowering dogwood tree. Matt got in the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

Klaus stepped out of the shadows of the tall trees surrounding the Forbes property. He watched as his Caroline drove away with that boy. He caught her scent as they passed.

She smelled of honey and lavender. He would never forget that smell.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in a chair outside The Mystic Grill. They were here again. They always wound up her. Maybe it was easier. Matt did work here so they did get a discount on food and drinks but there are just so many caesar salads a girl could eat, with chicken or not.<p>

"Come on. Let's do something fun." she said reaching over and touching Matt's hand.

"I have a few ideas." he said and raised his eyebrow to her.

It seemed like thats all he wanted to do lately. Sex. And if they weren't having sex they were fighting about why Caroline didn't want to have sex. Caroline shot him a look.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Anything but this." She regretted saying it once she heard the tone of her own voice. Matt folded his arms hard and hit his back against the chair.

"Sorry I bore you Caroline."

"No Matt." she started. He stood up and walked away from her. She thought about getting up and going after him but she knew far too well that when Matt was in this kind of mood he didn't want to talk. And she always wanted to talk. Yet another thing against this relationship.

She got up from the table and walked across the street to the square. She sat and waited for Matt to get over himself. A little while later she saw him come out of The Grill. He looked at her across the street then walked to his car and drove off.

"Is he kidding me?" she said aloud. She couldn't call Elena or Bonnie. Neither one of them wanted to get involved in the daily Matt and Caroline soap opera and she didn't blame them.

But she had to try right. She had to. It made sense for she and Matt to be together. Right? The had known each other forever. It just seemed inevitable that they would be together. It was expected.

"Excuse me." he said.

Caroline felt an instant chill run down her spine. She didn't want to look up. If it wasn't him then she would be disappointed.

Caroline raised her head. She lowered her sunglasses with her index finger and looked directly into his eyes. She tried to fight a smile but she couldn't.

Klaus was taken back. She was more beautiful then he remembered. There were about 4 different shades of blue that he could count before getting lost in her eyes. He struggled to pull himself out and focused again on her face. Her lips, the perfect pout had flecks of gold glimmering on them. T he lipgloss that Matt didn't like to be kissed with. He couldn't help but imagine kissing her lips now. He wouldn't mind the lipgloss.

"Hi." she said smoothly trying not to sound like a little girl.

She suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. She raised her hand and grabbed at the hair that normally hung down over her shoulders. One of her nervous ticks, twisting her hair around her middle finger. She realized her hair was in a ponytail. Instead she gently ran her fingers over her exposed neck.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I was wondering if you could help me." he finished.

OH. MY. GOD. What a sexy english accent she thought and she felt her cheeks flush immediately.

"Sure." her voiced cracked a little. He held back his own smile.

"I am trying to find this address but I am having a hard time." he said handing her a piece of paper. Their fingers touched lightly as Caroline took the paper from him and read the address. Maybe it was her imagination but she felt a strange kind of energy when they touched. Something she should not place.

"Oh this is just down the road." She stood up and moved a little closer to him. Klaus sucked in a breath and moved back a little. She was too close. He panicked.

She stood next to him and pointed down the road.

"Walk straight up Main to the second street. Turn left and walk 2 more blocks then turn right and the building is on the corner."

She turned her head. He was staring at her. She stepped back and fidgeted with her purse.

"Oh. Now don't I feel silly." he said.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. Caroline watched him now. She still could not place where she knew him from.

"I'm sorry but do we know each other from so place." she said. Other than my dreams she thought.

"No." he said meeting her eyes again. "I would have remembered meeting you." he said.

She smiled and laughed.

"Wow. Sorry. That was a bit creepy wasn't it." he said.

"My name is Nik….um Klaus. Klaus Smith." he stammered. He was actually stumbling over his words. "Niklaus Smith but please call me Klaus."

"Klaus." she said. "I'm Caroline Forbes."

She extended her hand. He took it gently and held it. She looked from their entwined hands to his eyes. She held her breath. She didn't want anything to disturb this movement. Her hand was soft and warm in his larger rougher hand. For a brief moment Caroline could not tell where her hand ended and Klaus' began. Her stomach fluttered and she slide her hand from his.

"Its nice to met you." she said breaking the silence between them. The was a silence again. Klaus could hear her heartbeat. A gently warm breeze blew and wafted the smell of honey and lavender at him again. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him. "

So you are English?" she questioned then grunted. That was stupid.

"Umm yeah." he said. She looked up at him again. He smiled.

"So you are looking for an apartment?" She couldn't believe how idiotic she sounded. Of course he was looking for an apartment.

"Yeah. I think I will be sticking around town for longer than I thought." This made her happy. Again she could not fight the smiled that spread across her face.

"Umm…" she started again but noticed Matt standing by the curb.

"Caroline." he called to her.

"Umm sorry. I have to go." she said. "Umm good luck with the apartment hunting. Thats a really nice building." she said blushing again.

Caroline turned and walked towards Matt leaving Klaus behind her. She turned back to him.

"My mother is the Sheriff in town. Sheriff Forbes. If you ever need anything tell her that you are my friend ok."

"Thank you Caroline." he said. She shivered as her name escaped his lips. She suddenly was totally in love with her name. She nodded and turned and walk the rest of the way to Matt. He opened the car door and Caroline slide easily into the front passenger seat. He shut the door and turned his attention to the man in the square. Klaus didn't even notice Matt anymore. He was focused on Caroline and only Caroline.

Matt got in the car with a huff.

"So who's that guy?" he asked Caroline as she turned and waved and smiled at Klaus.

"Oh. That's Klaus Smith. My mom asked me to help him out. He is looking for an apartment in town." she said.

"Humph." he said and put the car in drive. "Klaus. What kind of name is Klaus?"

"I think its interesting. Its different."

Matt drove down Main Street towards Caroline's house. They didn't talk and that was just fine with Caroline.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She was going to stay away from him. That was the only answer. The grown up thing to do. Take away the temptation. Caroline had made up her mind about it.

The other night while she was with Matt she was fantasizing about Klaus. She came too close to calling out his name. That was when she decided.

She got up and took a shower. She was still thinking about him. She needed to stop it. Put him out you her mind.

"Come on Caroline." she said aloud as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and stared at herself.

"You have a boyfriend. You are happy with Matt." she said to her reflection.

She finished getting ready. She was meeting Bonnie and Elena in town.

It was Independence Day. They had a huge celebration in the center of town. Matt would be working, of course. The Grill was catering the event and Matt was grilling the burgers.

She would have to sit and smile and be a fifth wheel to Elena and Stefan and Bonnie and her flavor of the week. Caroline grimaced at the thought. At least if Matt were with her she would have something to do. Something to occupy her mind other than scanning the crowd for Klaus. She needed to forget about him and the feelings he stirred up deep inside. But that was easier said than done.

She waited for her ride. A few minutes later a horn honked. Caroline grabbed her tote bag and sunglasses and headed out the door. She walked down the path and saw Elena in the passengers seat of her truck. Stefan was in the drivers seat. They were kissing.

Great. Caroline thought. This is going to be fun. She swallowed her jealousy and skipped down to the car.

"Hey guys." she sung. She opened the back door of the car and slide in. Stefan broke his kiss with Elena.

"Hey Caroline." he said and smiled at her.

Once she was in and settled Stefan put the car in drive and made his way out of Caroline's driveway to the center of turned and looked at Caroline.

"Bonnie is already down town with Joe. She said she got a great spot this year." Caroline smiled.

Humpf Joe. Thats a new one. she thought.

Stefan pulled into the parking lot behind the Mystic Grill and parked the car. They saw Matt loading boxes onto a small cart that he would be bringing across to the square. They all got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Hey Matt." said Stefan and shook his hand. Caroline looked at Matt and smiled.

"Hi." she said softly. He nodded at her and went back to what he was doing.

"Let me take that for you." he said to Caroline and took her tote bag out of her hand. He grabbed Elena's bag as well and walked away ahead of the girls.

Elena looked at Caroline worried. Caroline turned her head and started to follow Stefan.

"Hey Care wait a minute." she said jogging to catch up to Caroline. "What was that about?" she asked referring to the exchange that just happened between Caroline and her boyfriend.

"Oh that." she shrugged it off. "That was nothing. Matt just doesn't like it when I bother him at work." Caroline said and continued walking.

"OK wait. Since when? We always come here when Matt is working and he hangs out with us. Did he get in trouble?"

"Nope." Caroline said matter of fact and walked on.

They met up with Bonnie and Joe and Stefan and sat on the blanket Bonnie had laid out. Caroline noticed a looked that Elena gave to Stefan as she sat next to him and leaned back to rest on him. Caroline leaned in to them.

"Hey. We are fine. No big deal." she said and forced a smile.

They sat and talked and joked and ate for a few hours. Caroline started to feel better.

She was forgetting about him, but the wrong him. Matt was not a second thought in her mind for the majority of the afternoon but Klaus was. Was he at the celebration?

The sun started to go down but the party and eating was still in full swing. Matt would not be done for at least another few hours.

"I think I am going to take a walk you guys." she said as she stood up.

"OH I'll go with you Caroline." said Elena.

"NO thats fine. You stay here and relax. I am actually going to find Matt. See if he is almost done and ready to come hang out." she said.

Elena knew she was lying but let her go alone anyway. There was something going on with Caroline. She had known her for such a long time that she could tell. But knowing Caroline like she did she knew that whatever was bothering her would eventually come out. Caroline was a talker and loved to talk about her feelings, especially with her girlfriends. So Elena wasn't too worried.

Caroline made her way passed all of the party goers down Main Street. She didn't want to be alone she just didn't want to be with them. Her eyes followed the cracks in the sidewalk as she walked.

She looked up and almost could not believe her eyes. He was standing there talking to some people that Caroline recognized. Klaus turned his head and saw her too. He excused himself from his friends and walked towards her. He seemed to move in slow-motion towards her, or at least thats what it felt like to her.

She could not get over how incredibly sexy he was. "CAROLINE STOP IT." she yelled at herself in her head.

"Well hello Caroline." he said smoothly. She felt tingles in her legs.

"HI." she squeaked a little to excited to see him. Klaus smiled wide, his eyes glistened. "I was hoping I would see you again soon." she said.

What happened to staying away from him Caroline, she thought. But she wanted to see him, she always wanted to see him, she constantly thought about him. She wanted him.

"I have been looking for you." he said, still smiling at her.

"You have." she said taken back. He stepped closer to her. Her stomach flipped a little and she wrapped her arms around her middle. She was instantly nervous. He was very close to her and she wanted to touch him. She moved her hand up and grabbed a tendril of her hair. She twirled it nervously around her index finger.

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me on my first few days in town. I really appreciate it." His eyes moved from hers to her lips then back again. She wore a sheer pink lipgloss. Her lips drove him wild. They always did. As if she knew he was staring she moved her hand again and bite on her thumb then quickly stopped. She dropped her hands to her sides. She was afraid she was acting to childish around him. After all he was worldly and experienced and older. He wouldn't want a little girl like her.

"Oh." she blushed. "No problem." she laughed. He reached forward and touched her hand lightly with his fingertips. Caroline felt a jolt shoot through her body. Everything tingled and buzzed. She had never felt like this when Matt touched her.

She stepped back and hit her back into the wall of the building behind her. She felt her head swimming. She was overcome by the strong desire to grab him by the shirt and kiss him hard on the stood quietly for a few minutes.

"So are you enjoying the day?" he asked. "Does this happen around here a lot?"

"Oh yeah. This town always has some crazy celebration on holidays. Homecoming, Founders Day…stuff like that."

"Sounds really nice. Exciting." he said. He would have said anything to keep talking to her.

"Yeah nice." she said and pulled a face. "exciting. Nothing exciting happens in Mystic Falls." she said. "The only exciting things that happen here are when new people move to town and everyone bends over backwards to find out everything they can about that person." she said and smiled at him.

"Has that been happening to you?" she asked.

"You know. Come to think of it." he said and laughed too. He had deep dimples. He liked how she was looking at him. He loved how her smile would light up her face. Her nose would wrinkle and she would squint her eyes slightly.

She was so beautiful. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her eyes and gently caressed her cheek. Caroline reached her hand up and gently touch the back of his hand.

He stepped forward and leaned his head in slowly. Caroline felt her heart fluttering in her chest. She suddenly felt very hot. She wanted this so badly.

Close behind them a group of kids ran by yelling and playing. Klaus moved back and dropped his hand to his side and looked behind him. Caroline stood frozen. Klaus turned back and met her eyes again.

"Umm I think I should probably go. They will be looking for me soon." she said.

"Caroline." he whispered and moved to touch her again. "Please." he said. He didn't want her to go. He never wanted her to leave his side again. He thought about compelling her to stay but that wouldn't be fair. She had to want to stay with him on her own. He didn't want to force what they had.

Caroline walked passed him, her scent swirling behind her and hitting Klaus in the face like a ton of bricks.

"Tell me one thing Klaus." she said turning back to face him.

"Anything."

"How old are you?" she asked. "Because if you are over say, 25, this crush I have on you will be really creepy." She smiled at him and lowered her eyes.

"I'm not over 25." he said not able to hide his smile. Caroline turned to walk away.

"You have a crush on me Caroline." he asked. She turned back and looked at him.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm flattered." he said smirking.

"You should be." she said. She turned and walked back towards her friends. Klaus watched her as she walked. She crossed the street and turned back to look at him again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She was having second thoughts about how honest and brazen she was with Klaus. After all she really did not know him, although she felt different.

There was was too much going on in her life at the moment to really worry about it.

She and Matt we fighting like crazy suddenly. When she would ask what the matter was he would clam up. He never talked about his feelings with her anymore.

She was starting to worry that something was really wrong with him. But a small part of her didn't care anymore and that part was growing larger each day.

Caroline took solace in the woods. She would take walks during the day when her mother was working and Matt was working. Even when Matt was off she would still go walking. She liked it. It brought her peace.

The sound of the sticks and brush crunching under her feet. The birds singing, the squirrels jumping from branch to branch. Today she walked further than normal. They had a wicked fight that morning about spending time together. Matt had made a comment like she was smothering him. She hung up on him and did not answer him when he called her 5 times after that. She needed her space. She needed to be away from him.

She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and her hiking boots. She figured she should buy a pair since she had been hiking in the woods a lot of the past few weeks. She wore a tank top and a thin sweatshirt over top. Her hair was undone. Something not normal for Caroline. She was always made-up and hair perfect.

Today her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and no makeup. She wore a light pink baseball cap and her sunglasses. She walked for a while and finally took a break.

The sun was sinking in the sky, it was some time after noon. She had been out for a few hours now.

Caroline sat and took a drink from her water bottle. Too many thoughts were trying to break their way back into her brain. The first thought was Matt. What were they doing?

Her second thought was about Klaus. What were they doing?

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. No more calls from Matt. She didn't expect there to be any. This was how their relationship was. When she cooled down she would call him and extend the apology for something that was clearly his fault. And then the cycle would start again.

She saw a text from Elena. **_Where R U _**

Caroline decided it was time to head home. She walked back to the street and back towards town. She dialed Elena's cell number.

"Where are you Caroline?" Elena questioned.

Caroline could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I was hiking in the woods." she said. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me." Elena said. "I am talking to Caroline Forbes right?"

"Very funny Elena. Yes this is Caroline Forbes." she said as she passed the town post office. Klaus walked out the front door right passed her.

Of course she thought. I look like hell here is the english hottie I have a hugest crush on.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Elena asked."Nothing why?"

Klaus heard her voice and turned around staring straight at her. He squinted his eyes and peeked under the brim of her baseball cap. Caroline could not help but smile.

"Well Ric and Jenna are going away for the weekend and I figured that we have not had a really good girls movie night in a while. Are you in?" Elena asked.

"Of course I am in. What time should I be at your house?" Caroline's cheeks hurt from smiling. Klaus stood in front of her waiting for her to hang up the phone.

"OK 7 ish. Great. Bye." she said and pressed end. She looked back up to Klaus and took her sunglasses off her face.

"I would never have recognized you." he said. He stepped closer to her.

"Cute baseball cap." he said and reached up. He tugged on the brim. Caroline smirked.

"Yeah. I am trying to fly under the radar today."

"Why would you ever do that?" he asked suddenly feeling like his face would flush.

"Just one of those days." she thought.

She really didn't need this today she thought. She was trying to sort out things with Matt in her head and here was the reason why standing in front of her. Bring the temptation back to reality.

"OK you seem absorbed in something else. I will see you later." he said and turned to walk away. Caroline felt a strange pulling inside of her stomach as she watched him walk away from her. She ran a bit to catch up to him.

"Hey." she said. "Sorry I …" she started to say.

"Hey. None of my business." he said.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked before he decide to walk away again.

"Not much. Bumming around town." he said. They stood and stared at each other for a minute. Klaus turned and started walking Caroline by his side.

"So tell me something. Why are you here in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm here for work." he said. "I am a writer." he lied.

"Oh anything I would have read?" she asked.

"No sadly nothing yet. But I am working on it. I had a friend who has been here before and said it was a nice."

"You could have picked anywhere in the world and you pick Mystic Falls. I mean you could have been in New York or California or even back in Europe. London." She said.

"What I would give to go to London." she added.

"So I am assuming that you have never been to England." he asked.

"Oh no. But I want to so badly. Don't you think I would fit right in." she said and turned to him with a huge smile.

"You would fit in anywhere." she said. She turned away blushing slightly.

"I mean what is the pull for keeping you here in Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"I can think of one." he said. His hand brushed against hers as they walked. His fingers pulsed as he stopped himself from lacing his fingers with hers.

They stopped walking and Caroline noticed that they were at the elementary school. She looked at Klaus then ducked in the gate. Klaus followed her willingly.

Caroline walked to the swing set and sat and started to gently swing back and forth. Klaus stood leaning against the pole watching her.

"So you have always wanted to go to England huh?" he said.

"For as long as I could remember. When I was little I would play dress-up. I was never a princess or a bride. I was a English lady. Hanging out around the castle. Having tea. Oh and the Balls we would have. The dancing and the gowns. Lady Caroline." She said.

Klaus looked at her. He felt almost sick to his stomach. Could she? he thought.

"And you would be the most beautiful lady." he said staring at her. She looked up at him. His eyes were different. Almost like they were looking though her.

"Thank you my Lord Niklaus." she said. He snapped back and looked her in the eyes again. In his head he saw her again in the pale blue dress stained with her own blood.

He turned from her and walked a few steps. He felt like he was suffocating.

Caroline got up from the swing and walked towards him.

"Klaus are you ok?" she asked. She stepped around and faced him. She could have sworn that she saw tears.

She reached up and touched his face. He closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"Why are you so familiar to me?" she whispered. "Like I have seen your face my whole life." He opened his eyes.

Caroline stepped closer to him and placed her other hand on his stomach. She could feel him shaking under her touch. He reached up and removed her baseball cap gently.

"That's better." he said. "Now I can see your beautiful face." They were inches apart, breathing the same air. Caroline couldn't see anything else but him.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket. She tried to ignore it but her ring was loud and obnoxious. She stepped back and reached in her pocket and took out her phone.

**_MOM_**

Really? she thought. Caroline looked back up at Klaus.

"I should go." she said. "I have to go to Elena's for movie night." He stood motionless.

"I'll be seeing you." she said questioning. Finally he nodded. He watched her walked back to the street and make a call on her cell phone.

He watched her until she disappeared from his view but he could still feel her everywhere around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Caroline arrived late to Elena's house. She was shaken from her encounter with Klaus. How could she feel so much for someone she had just met? She had always heard of that feeling of knowing someone forever after knowing them for just hours but always thought it was crap. But now she felt it and she didn't know what to do about.

She and Matt were comfortable and expected where as Klaus was unknown and a little scary but she felt more at home with him then anyone. More herself. Whole.

Caroline walked up the stone pathway to Elena's front door and knocked. Elena opened the door quickly like she was waiting for her.

"Finally." she said and stepped aside to let Caroline in.

"Sorry." she said Caroline walked into the living room where Bonnie was already sitting on the couch. She looked at Bonnie's face. She would not look back at her.

"What's going on?" asked Caroline looking from Bonnie to Elena.

"Caroline." said Elena as she walked up to her friend. "We are worried about you." She finished.

"What is this some kind of intervention?" Caroline was angry. "Are we seriously going to have a a sit down."

Caroline dropped her overnight bag on the floor and flopped down on the chair next to the couch.

"I mean come on Care you and Matt have been fighting a lot lately. We just want to make sure that everything is ok."

"Yes you guys I am fine. Nothing is wrong."

"How can you say that Caroline?" asked Bonnie.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this because I am in a shitty relationship." Caroline said before she could even think. She stopped and raised her hand to her mouth.

She said it out loud, to real people, and it felt good. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She dropped her chin to her chest and sobbed.

"Caroline." said Elena as she sat on the armrest and rubbed Caroline's back. They mistook her tears for sadness but it was happiness. She felt so free. She felt like she could breath again. And all she could think of was Klaus. She looked up at them and was smiling. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed.

"Oh that feels so good. You guys don't even know how hard it was to admit to you that my relationship is failing but it feels so good to get it out."

Both Bonnie and Elena watched Caroline as she sat back on the couch and half laughed half cried.

"But Caroline… Matt." started Bonnie.

"And Matt would totally agree with me Bonnie. Believe me." She raised her arms over her head and took in a deep breath.

"So none of this has anything to do with that guy everyone has been seeing you walking around town with?" said Elena.

"What? Klaus?"

"KLAUS!" they both said.

"Yeah. Its really Niklaus but he goes by Klaus. How do you guys know about Klaus?"

"Amy Bradley saw you with this guy on the 4th of July and today. She said you guys were pretty close."

"Well he is a friend of mine. So what does that matter?"

"We just figured thats why you and Matt were always fighting. That you were spending too much time with this Klaus guy and not enough with him."

Caroline could have spit nails.

"Who the hell is Amy Bradley anyway to stick her nose in my business? Would you guys rather me stay in a horrible relationship because everyone expects us to be together or actually be happy." And there was more weight off of her shoulders. She took another breath.

"AND everyone knows that Amy freaking Bradley has a crush on Matt so she would do anything to make me look bad. She can have him for all I care."

Maybe that was a little harsh but deep down thats how Caroline felt.

The two girls stood looking down at Caroline sitting on the chair worried looks still on their faces.

"And I am a little pissed off that you guys would even come to me and ask me what was going on. You listening to Amy Bradley. What else has she said. I am dying to hear this." Caroline said as she adjusted herself in the chair and waited for either one of them to say something.

"Come on Caroline. We just don't want you to make a crazy decision about your relationship because of some strange old guy thats paying some attention to you."

"Strange old guy." she said and laughed.

"So this is Amy's description of Klaus. He's not old he is 25. He is English and he is in town writing a book." Caroline stood up and was tempted to pick up her bag and leave but they were her friends and they were looking out for her.

"Elena you are the last person to say anything about how old their boyfriend is." She stood up straighter and puffed her chest out slightly.

"So what are we doing for Stefan's 163 birthday is it?" Elena narrowed her eyes at her friend.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the bar and nursed his fifth bourbon. At night he would travel away from Mystic Falls to feed. He could not risk anyone seeing him. He sat hunched over holding the half full rocks glass in his hand.<p>

As usual his mind was full of Caroline.

He couldn't understand how she could feel the things she did.

How she knew the things she did but really had not clue as to what she was saying.

The things she said today hit him hard. How could it be?

Her ghostly counterpart was still with him now but when they were together she was gone.

He raised the glass for his lips and sipped slowly. He could feel her enter the room. She sat beside him.

"You must really has some death wish Katerina." he said and turned to face Katherine.

"Its lovely to see you again Klaus." she said. "Lady Caroline." she nodded to the place where she stood. Klaus snapped his head up and stared at Katherine.

"Yup. I can see her too. Spooky huh?" she said. "Don't even ask." she said waving her hand at the bartender. "It's some very old dark magic." She glanced back at Klaus.

"Tequila." she said to the bartender and was immediately given a drink.

"So tell me Klaus." she shot the tequila to the back of her throat and swallowed. She banged the glass on the bar and the bartender filled it instantly.

"What have you come up with the take care of our little doppelganger problem?" Klaus looked at her disgusted.

"OH. Have you not even thought about it?" she asked. "Well thats ok. I have. We can go with my plan." She shot the second glass of tequila back.

"Katerina you are skating on very very thin ice right now. I am not in the mood."

"Oh I'm sorry Klausy. Did you have a bad afternoon with Caroline? The living breathing one I mean."

"Katerina I am warning you." he looked over at the ghostly Caroline and smirked.

"They are so much alike your two Caroline's." she turned and drank again. "More than you know." Klaus turned to Katherine.

"I will snap your neck." he growled again.

"You wouldn't dare." she challenged him. "You are making such progress with human Caroline Forbes that you would never ever do anything to jeopardize that."

"So why would you want me to kill one of her best friends?" he asked. "Is it because pretty little Elena has taken your place in Mr. Stefan Salvatore's bed Katerina?" I

t was Katherine this time that snapped her head towards Klaus, glaring.

"See Katerina you are not the only one who came to class prepared."

Klaus drained his bourbon and motioned to the bartender for another.

"No Klaus you will do what needs to be done or you will not get the information that I have about Caroline." Klaus turned and half stood up. Katherine put her hand up and placed it on his chest.

"Take is easy Niklaus. You wouldn't dare do anything to me. You wouldn't want this Caroline to met the same end as that Caroline." She said her eyes passing from Klaus to Caroline.

"I will be in touch." she said and got up. "Oh. Take care of my bar tab will you Klausy." she said as she walked to the door. Klaus reached into his wallet quickly and produced a one hundred dollar bill. He threw it on the bar and raced out into the parking lot after Katherine. She was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Caroline and Elena and Bonnie sat and talked some more and ate after Caroline's huge revelation. She really hadn't felt this good in a long time. They eached snuggled in their own section of living room. Caroline got the couch, Bonnie sat on the floor, her back resting against the arm of the chair that Elena sat in. Caroline took one of the couch pillows and wrapped her arms around it, pressing to her chest.

She propped her head up on the arm of the couch and drifted off to sleep.

She was walking in the woods but nothing like the woods she knew in Mystic Falls. She walked along as her long skirt tugged on some low branches. Just ahead she spied a pond surrounded by stones. She broke through the trees and walked barefoot on the warm stones. She bent down to feel the water on her hands.

"Caroline." she heard a voice whisper behind her. She turned and looked around. No one was there. Far off in the distanced she finally saw a dark hooded figure. Caroline shook it off and turned back to the water.

"Caroline." the voice said louder. She turned again her eyes falling on the dark hooded figure. It was closer this time.

Wake up Caroline. She thought. She heard a loud crunching behind her, like heavy hooves pounding on the ground.

She was starting to get freaked out.

She turned her head slightly and realized that the hooded figure was now at her side. Caroline spun around and face it. Long slender hands raised up from its side and pushed the hood back.

"Holy crap. Elena you scared me." she said. Elena did not move. She stood holding Caroline's frightened gaze. Caroline felt uneasy. There was a strange blankness in Elena's eyes. She started to back away from her then Elena reached out and grabbed her arm.

Caroline woke from her dream with a start and jumped up. Elena sat up on the chair staring at Caroline.

"Are you ok?" she asked, a little worried.

"Yeah." said Caroline. "Just a bad dream."

* * *

><p>She didn't know exactly how she was going to do this. She was nervous as she walked up the front walkway to the front door.<p>

She and Matt had always been friends like everyone else she knew in Mystic Falls. She knew his hardships and he hers. She felt bad for what she was about to do. He had lost so much already and now he was going to lose her.

But not as a friends right? They could always be good friends.

They were always good friends and that was part of the problem. There wasn't the spark the she once felt. It should still exist after all this time. She wanted to feel for him like she knew Elena felt for Stefan and how Stefan felt for her. You could see it when they looked at each other. A love that would overcome anything and everything to be together. She and Matt did not have that no matter how much she wanted to think they could.

Caroline climbed the creaky wooden steps to his front door and knocked. She peered through the curtain covering the glass and saw his silhouette walking down the hall towards her. He pushed the curtain back and saw her. His face did not change as he saw her. His eyes did not brighten nor did the corners of his mouth fight a grin as he saw his Caroline. Caroline felt her heart racing in her chest. This was not normal she thought. She smoothed her shirt and placed a steady hand over her belly that was a flutter. This had to be done. It was better for the both of them.

Matt reluctantly opened the door. Before Caroline could walk in he turned and walked into the living room. Caroline stood stunned and shook her head. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked to join Matt in on the couch.

"Hi." she said. "How are you?" she asked. Who really said this to their boyfriend. They had not seen each other for days. Again not normal.

"Good." Matt said and flipped the channels on the TV.

"Can you turn that off. I really want to talk." she asked.

Matt turned and looked at her. He huffed very loudly and tuned the TV off. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What Caroline?" Matt said. Caroline sat straight and readied herself.

"Matt. What are we doing?" she asked. He did not look at her. "This is over Matt."

"Over huh. Why because you say so Caroline? Because you are done with this?" He was angry. She didn't expect him to be that angry.

"I thought you would be happy Matt. We have been fighting for months now and not spending any time with each other."

"And thats my fault." he turned to her his eyes squinted. He stood up and paced the room his hands clenched at his sides. Caroline had never seen Matt this angry.

"Its not all of your fault." she said taking a portion of the blame.

"Not ALL my fault." he said. He moved closer to her and stood in front of her.

"Caroline you are such a selfish bitch." he yelled. "I can't believe I ever thought that you had changed or could change."

"MATT." she sad standing up in his face. "

"Oh so its my fault that you look at every guy you see like you want to throw them on the ground and do I don't know what."

"WHAT?" she said.

"OH please Caroline. Whats his name… that english guy. Klaus. I see how you look at him. This is how you treat me. You cheat on me Caroline. You fucking cheat on me." he screamed and grabbed her by the arms pinning them to her sides. The fury in his eyes was terrifying.

"I didn't cheat on you Matt." she squeaked. She could not control the shaking inside of her body. She truly thought he was going to hurt her.

Matt looked up into her eyes. He loosened his grip on her and slowly dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said into her shirt. He looked back up at her, his eyes pained.

Caroline felt the blood rush from her face and she almost passed out. She took a steadying breath.

"I'm sorry Caroline. Its just I tried so hard with you. After everything…" he trailed off. "I really tried." he said. He walked and sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands.

"And you don't make anything easy Caroline." he said.

"Excuse me." she was angry now.

"Come on Caroline. I have known you forever. When you want something you want it and you get it. And when you don't you do everything in your power to get rid of it."

"What? And now this is all my fault." she walked towards him, finding her strength again.

"Caroline we haven't been right for weeks now."

"Weeks? Try months." she said and looked at him. He turned his eyes from her. She knew enough about Matt now. He agreed with her. Caroline sat next to him on the couch. She put her hand on his leg.

"We tried right." she turned to him and smiled.

"I tried." he said. They were back to anger again.

"Like I said you don't make it easy Caroline. You never have and you never will. Its too hard to make you happy. To make you feel content in anything."

"Thats not true Matt. I was happy. We were happy weren't we?"

"Yeah We were. When did we stop being happy?"

"When did you stop being excited to see me and spend time with me?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we were pushed into being a couple by everyone else. Maybe were were forced together to make it easier for you to get over Elena breaking your heart."

She remembered back to when Matt and Elena broke up. Stefan Salvatore came to town and made a beeline straight to Elena. He totally blew Caroline off. She was hurt. She tried to push the thought of her hooking up with Stefan's brother Damon and Matt to some how get back at Elena. And secretly she wondered if those were his intentions as well. There was no doubt that Matt loved Elena more than anything and was devastated when she broke up with him. She needed time to heal. He knew that but then she was in Stefan's arms and that hurt Matt too. Caroline always could see it in his eyes but never said anything. Until now.

He looked at the empty space above the television and laugh.

"You are so insensitive Caroline."

"What?"

"So our relationship is all about Elena. Are we blaming her now for how shitty this is?" he asked as he stood up again. Caroline followed suit and stood with him.

"No." she yelled.

"You are something else Caroline. You are so selfish." Caroline stood motionless. She knew this was not going to be good when she started.

They just stood and started at each other. This was it.

"I think you should leave Caroline. I don't have anything else to say to you."

Her jaw was tight and her eyes were held on him. She turned to walk towards the door.

"I hope its worth it Caroline. I hope this was all exactly how you wanted it." She did not turn to look at him. "I hope he is ready for your insanity."

"This has nothing to do with Klaus Matt. It has everything to do with the fact that we were a terrible match for each other. We are too different and want different things Matt."

He just stood and stared at her. He did not show an ounce of emotion on his face.

"You are content staying in this little town and never leaving it. You were born here and you plan on dying here. I just can't do that Matt."

"Like your father. Run away from your family. Like I said selfish."

"That was uncalled for." she said feeling like she was punched in the stomach.

"All I know is that there has to be something else out there. Something better. Something more and I am determined to find it." She turned and opened the door.

"I did hope that you would be the person who would do that with me but you have other plans." she said and walked out onto the porch.

She walked down to her car fighting the urge to cry but it wasn't working. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She got int he car and drove fast down the block wiping her face. She stopped at the stop sign at end of his block and looked in the rearview mirror. She took a few deep breaths and looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped the dripping mascara off of her eyes and sat back in the drivers seat.

"Was she really that selfish." she thought. She looked herself in the rearview mirror again and forced a smiled. It was her life and she was going to do what made her happy. She turned right a the corner and drove towards the center of town.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She thought she was safe leaving town but she didn't realize just how far Klaus' scope would reach. She thought she could blend in, disappear in New York City. She knew Klaus had many 'friends" that wanted to keep him happy. For many years she had kept tabs on him. She knew his habits. He had never gone to New York so she thought she was safe.

She walked slowly down the street. The wet pavement glistened in the streetlight. The exquisite taste of her last meal still on her lips. She giggled to herself and felt that warm rush inside she usually did when rehashing her hunt. From the first frightened flutter of a heartbeat to the last drop of blood. She was beginning to think that she was getting soft. She let this last one live.

She turned her face up to the sky and let the light mist of rain fall on her face. Then she stopped suddenly. She had an eerie feeling. She turned and looked around her. She saw nothing. She turned forward again and humphed. What the hell was she afraid of. She was the thing that went bump in the night. Whatever was out there should be afraid of her. She walked another block and passed an alley. She saw a figured standing just outside of the light from the streetlamp. Her stomach flipped. She knew it was him.

Before the thought to run even formed in her brain Klaus was on her. He grabbed her swiftly and wrapped his hand around her throat. The whimpered slightly and her eyes searched the streets wildly. They were deserted. Katherine and Klaus were alone. He moved quickly and slammed Katherine against the brick wall to a building. His hand tightened around her throat as he glared at her.

"Did you think you were going to get away from me that easily Katerina?"

She tried to answer him but could not. She reached her hands up and pulled at his trying to free herself. He was stronger than she was, he always was and always would be. Her heels hit the wall as she tried desperately to get away from Klaus.

Klaus lowered her to the ground and released his grip on her slightly.

"You just can't say those things to me then leave Katerina." Katherine looked in Klaus' eyes. She recognized this look. His crazy demented sadistic look. She started to tremble.

"Now elaborate on our little conversation for the other night." Katherine pouched against the wall and tried to free herself again. Klaus held her tight pressing his thumb into her neck. She gasped for air.

"Tell me what you know." he demanded. Katherine knew at this moment not to screw with him or she would be dead and that was not in her plan.

Katherine raised her hand and rubbed her neck, trying to push Klaus' hand out of the way as she did.

"OK. Alright." she said.

"How can you see Caroline?" he said. His eyes flit quickly to her.

"LIke I said very old magic." she started. Klaus pushed again at her throat. Katherine coughed and gasped.

"OK OK." she yelled. "Back in the 1860's I had a witch at my service. I needed to find out everything I could as to why you wanted me dead so she helped. She had ways. She could tap into all of the old rage that my ancestor Paulina had." She looked at Klaus.

"She was pissed and death wasn't going to stop her from getting her revenge."

"Her revenge for what?" he said angrily.

"You broke her heart Klaus. You used her until you were done with her then moved on to her cousin. You broke her. She is never going to forgive you for that."

"She is dead." he said.

"Only in the flesh." she smirked

"I fell in love with Caroline. This sort of thing happens all of the time."

"If Paulina couldn't have you then no one could. Not even her family." Katherine took a breath and swallowed.

"She told me everything and gave me a few little gifts in return for helping her see that you will never be happy with Caroline."

"Gifts?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. The ability to see ghost Caroline and more."

Klaus let his grip loosen a bit more as he listened to Katherine.

"This is all by design Klaus. This Caroline and human Caroline are connected. They are part of one another. Paulina knew what she was doing when she cast her spell and killed her cousin. You can never be together Klaus. Once you are then they will meet the same end. You can never be together."

He could not believe what he was hearing. How could he trust her but then how could he not. He was crestfallen. He let go of Katherine.

"WHY ARE YOU LIEING KATERINA!" he yelled. She stood frozen in her place. Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders and stood in front of her. He looked into her eyes. She could believe the sadness she saw there.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "There is a way to stop this Klaus. You can stop the heartache forever. Just kill the doppelganger." He leaned back and looked in her eyes.

"Kill Elena and this all ends. You will be in peace. Caroline will be in peace. Its a win win situation."

"And what happens to Caroline?" he said seriously thinking about it.

Katherine shrugged.

"If this Caroline is at peace then…" she looked at him and shrugged again.

"NO." he yelled. He wanted to snap her neck. He wanted rip her heart out. He didn't trust a word she was saying. This after all was Katerina. She was all about self preservation. He still had her by the shoulders and closed his hands around her biceps. He could hear her bones cracking under the pressure. Suddenly he stopped and threw her to the ground.

Katherine fell in a heap on the wet pavement and looked up. Klaus was gone. She stood as quickly as her body would let her. She walked out onto the street again and searched for him. He really was gone. She raised her hand and rubbed her arm, feeling the bones healing from their fracture.

She was sure that Klaus was going to kill her. He had had many opportunities to that night.

Maybe she was not the one who had gone soft after all. Katherine turned and walked down the street again. A wicked smiled spread across her face.

"I'm hungry." she said out loud and walked on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Klaus' head was pounding. Every word Katerina said to him was swimming in his head and he could not take it. He had finally found Caroline and now this. He could not be with her. Either way she would die and he could not have that on his conscience for eternity.

The rage and sadness built up inside. How could he trust that Katerina was telling him the truth? But how could she know so much?

He thought of leaving. He thought of going back to Europe, anywhere just get the hell out of Mystic Falls and away from her. Keep her safe and alive. He couldn't trust himself when it came to Caroline.

He needed help. He hadn't thought about him in years. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed the phone number.

"Yeah its Niklaus. I need your help."

"Why would I offer it Brother." said Elijah.

There was silence on both ends of the line.

"What is it Niklaus?"

"We have a friend in common. I need you to find her and bring her to me. I have a problem that I need answers too."

"What kind of problem?" asked Elijah.

"Same problem with some new developments."

More silence.

"Please Brother." said Klaus.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked down the block fully thrilled with the events that had just taken place.<p>

She turned the corner and walked towards the door of the building she was staying in, or the building of the guy who she compelled to let her live in his apartment while she was in New York. She entered the apartment and looked round. She walked into the bedroom and began to undress.

She glanced over to the full length mirror on the closet door and was startled. She walked towards the mirror with her shirt in her hand and her black bra exposed but that is not the reflection she saw. Instead she saw an older version of herself dressed in a long green gown her hair in ringlets.

She stared back and Katherine and put her hands on her hips.

"Katherine!" she scolded. "What did you do?"

"Nothing Paulina." she said and turned to undress further.

"Katherine you were supposed to confuse him. You were told to make him want to leave her alone."

"I have be told." Katherine said and turned slowly to face the mirror image of Paulina again.

"Yes." she said her voice low and ominous.

Then Katherine felt the pain in her head. She tried to ignore it but it was too powerful. Paulina had too much power over her. Her hands flew to her head and she screamed in pain. Katherine fell to her knees and cowered on the carpet.

And just as suddenly as it began Paulina stopped. She had gotten her point across. Katherine was Paulina's pawn in all of this.

Katherine looked up at Paulina in the mirror. She got to her feet and stood in front of the mirror.

"Relax Paulina. I fixed it." said Katherine smugly to her older self in the mirror.

"Fixed it have you." She said even more annoyed now. "Niklaus is supposed to leave Caroline reincarnated alone."

"Don't worry Paulina he will. He believes that if he is with her then she will die like before and if he kills the doppelganger she will die so its fixed."

"And how does telling him that he will kill his only love if he kills the doppelganger help you cause Katherine?"

"I thought my cause didn't matter anymore Paulina?"

"Yes then why did you bring it up again?"

"Force of habit."

Paulina knew why. Katherine wanted Elena Gilbert out of the picture.

"Look Paulina it takes a little getting used to having you in my head taking away my free will and all. Forgive me if I went off the path for a moment." Katherine said as she turned and grabbed a satin robe from the end of the bed.

"The plan ,Katherine, is to keep Niklaus from being with Caroline. He does not deserve happiness. He deserves to be haunted and miserable forever."

"I know the plan." She said.

"Do you?"

"If Klaus kills the doppelganger he will die. The curse will be lifted. Ghost Caroline will drift off to her little piece of heaven and Niklaus will age rapidly and then die. I got it."

"And we must keep him from ending his life. He must suffer for eternity. As will she, as do I."

Paulina glared at Katherine from her side of the mirror.

"It is what he deserves." Paulina said.

"Now if you will excuse me I would like to take a bath." She twisted her hair in a high bun and secured it with a clip then walked in to the bathroom and ran the bath water.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Klaus was impatient. He paced in his apartment on the top floor of the building face the center of town. He stopped in front of the window and looked out. His eye fell upon the tops of other buildings. To the left he saw the Grill, to the right shops and houses. Farther off to the right he saw the high school football field. His mind wandered off to Caroline. He grunted and walked away from the window. He pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at the time.

The more the minutes ticked by the more anxious he got. He felt like he almost could not breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and there she stood.

The surprise in her eyes turned to happiness. She had not seen him for days. She looked in his eyes and a wide smile spread across her face. Her checks flushed slightly and Klaus could hear her heartbeat speed up. He felt like he would faint. He could not believe how much she affected him. How much he wanted her. He looked to the floor and then back up to her face. He never wanted to stop looking at her face.

"Hi." she said her voice cracking slightly at the excitement he always ignited inside of her. His eyes caught hers more intently now. Caroline felt her insides start to shake. Nervously she bite her bottom lip.

"Hi." he said finally.

"Where have you been?" she asked trying not to pry. It really was none of her business.

"Ummm I had some business in New York." he said as he turned from her.

His head was reeling. What was he supposed to do now? He tried to stay away from her. "Tried" he thought to himself and almost laughed. How hard had he tried over the past few days? He was back in Mystic Falls and she was standing in his apartment.

"Oh New York. That's exciting." she said sounding a little to much like a little girl for her own liking. He smiled to himself then turned back around to her stone faced.

Caroline was a little taken back by his attitude towards her right now. What had happened? she wondered. Was it like every other guy, once you are free and single they change their mind? Or maybe he realized that she was too young and started seeing someone else. Caroline pushed the thought from her mind. She looked at him, her eyes glassy.

"Can I come in Klaus?" she asked. He wanted her to come in and stay forever. He heard the whir of the elevator and was yanked out of his delusion.

"That's not a good idea Caroline." he said. He felt like his chest would cave in from the look on her face. Before she even had a chance to form a thought she felt someone standing behind her. Caroline turned and saw a handsome man and an older woman standing behind her. The mans eyes went wind for a moment then back to normal. Caroline looked at the woman who was staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Oh. Umm Sorry." she stammered and moved awkwardly out of their way. She barely heard Klaus tell them to come in. All of the sound around her was muffled. She felt a lump of emotion forming in her throat. She suddenly felt his hand on her arm. Her eyes caught his again and held them for only a moment. Klaus looked way quickly.

"You should go." he said. She looked past him to the others, the woman was still staring at her.

"Yeah." she said softly as Klaus guided her a few steps out the door. "So Will I see you later?" she asked.

Klaus had shut the door before she could turn around. Caroline stood in the hallway staring at the wooden door. She blinked a few hot tears out of the eyes then stood up straight. She turned and walked slowly towards the elevator. She felt heat radiating from inside. She was angry.

Klaus stood facing the door he just shut on his love. His left hand on the door knob his right hand flat against the door he tried to steady himself and come the the realization that this may have been the last time he would see her. Depending on Gloria.

"So Brother this is a very new development." said Elijah. Klaus turned and glared at his brother. He could see the remnants of tears in his eyes. Klaus walked towards Elijah.

"Yes well this is why you are here and I have asked you to bring Gloria to me." Klaus looked over Elijah's shoulder to Gloria standing in the center of the room. She faced ghostly Caroline.

"Gloria." he said slowly. "Thank yo-" she put her hand up to stop him. Klaus was motionless. He watched as Gloria and Caroline faced one another. Elijah watched Klaus and Gloria. He could not see Caroline.

"They are connected." said Gloria echoing what Katherine had told Klaus. He felt his stomach lurch. It was true than.

"Will she die as well?" asked Klaus. Gloria did not look at him she kept her eyes fixed on ghostly Caroline.

"What is it you told me once Niklaus… Her death will be of the greater good or some crap like that." Klaus turned towards Elijah and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Elijah grunted and mimicked Klaus' actions, gripping his throat as best as he could. With fangs bared and eyes dark both brothers snarled and growled at each other.

"I love her." yelled Klaus in Elijah's face.

"As I loved Katerina." grunted Elijah. "And you were going to slaughter her just the same."

"Until you told her of my plans." answered Klaus gripping harder. "She ran from me and became a vampire."

"I did not brother. Against my better judgement I did not betray you." Klaus released Elijah and pushed himself back off of the wall. He stood his hands on his head, his eyes closed.

"Family above all. Brother." Elijah said as he rubbed at his throat.

"Are you two done?" asked Gloria standing with her hands on her hips almost scolding them.

She turned her attention back to Caroline. "Boys." she scoffed

"She sees death around you Niklaus." said Gloria. "Paulina is not finished."

Klaus opened his eyes and walked towards Caroline looking into her eyes.

"Will I lose her again?" he said slowly.

Gloria did not answer. She turned and looked at Klaus.

"She has stopped talking to me."

"What do you mean she has stopped talking to you Gloria? I need answers. I must know."

"I can't force the information out of her Klaus. It has to come as she is ready."

Klaus did not want to hear this. He moved towards the door quickly and stormed out of the apartment. He needed to get out of there. Away from everyone. He could wait for the elevator not like it matter. He could beat it to the lobby anyway. He took the stairs at super speed and burst out the front doors onto the sidewalk. The cool night air felt good on his face. His head was spinning again. He walked a few steps and realized he was not alone. He felt her presence. Klaus turned around and saw Caroline. His breath was taken away the same as the first day he saw her. She walked towards him. A light breeze swept past her, blowing her hair. Klaus was caught by her intoxicating scent. Honey, lavender and musk. She stepped into the light and Klaus saw her face. Her jaw was set and her eyes fixed on him. He felt her anger.

"Caroline." he almost whispered.

"Don't you Caroline me." she said. She took two large steps towards him and stopped. She looked up at him.

"I don't understand you Klaus. You show this interest in me and then there is this crazy flirtation that we have. I come to your apartment and try to throw myself at you and I get nothing."

He tried to fight his smile but could not. She was too cute.

"Don't laugh at me." she said and laughed. "NO. Its not funny." she said and poked him in the chest with her index finger. She looked up at and bat her eyelashes. Klaus could not resist her but he did not want to put her in harms way and this had bad written all over it.

Caroline flattened her hand on his chest and ran it up to his shoulder. Klaus felt every thought but Caroline leave his brain. He physically had to stop thinking of pulling her into his chest and kissing her. Caroline took one small step closer to Klaus. Their eyes connected and everything else faded away. Her fingers lightly touched the side of his face and she reached up and gently brushed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and sweet. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. The corners of her mouth pulled up slightly in a smirk as she moved again towards him. Klaus thought for a brief moment that he should stop her but he couldn't. His hands found her hips and he pulled her firmly to him as she kissed him again, exploring his mouth, drinking him in.

He had not kissed someone so intensely in centuries. He was waiting for her. Klaus moved his hands up and tangled them in her soft blonde hair. He loved everything about her. He always had and he always will.

Caroline pulled back from him again and smiled. He looked her his eyes dancing across her face. He felt like nothing could ruin the moment. Caroline wanted to kiss him again. She leaned forward and stopped suddenly. At first she thought that she was seeing herself in the reflection of a window. Caroline stumbled back from Klaus. She felt like ice was running through he veins.

"What the hell is going on here?" she said looking for a fleeting second to Klaus then back to herself. Klaus turned and saw what Caroline was looking at. He could not believe this was happening.

"Caroline." he said as he reached for her. He touched her arm and she pulled it back quickly.

She looked at Klaus as tears sprung to her eyes. "What the hell is going on? Is that me?" she said noticing her ghostly figures blood soaked gown.

"Caroline." he said again and he reached out and tried to bring her closer to him.

She looked back at him and Klaus saw the one thing he was afraid of in her eyes… fear. Fear of him. It was like she saw right through him.

"Caroline." he pleaded once again.

"Don't touch me." she said. "Stay away from me." she said and back away from him into the street. She turned quickly and ran down the street away from him.

Klaus turned and ghostly Caroline was gone.


End file.
